


Шепнул мне на ухо ветер

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Mystic, NC17, Philosophy, Psychology, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Попытки обмануть прошлое - чреваты. Попытки обмануть мага - обречены на провал. В ходе выполнения дерзкого и хитрого плана Джим Мориарти оказывается заперт в Санктум Санкторуме Стивена Стрэнджа без возможности покинуть его пределы. Пока Стивен ищет способ избавиться от вынужденного соседства, Джим продолжает убегать от кошмаров прошлого.





	1. Обе вероятности фатальны

**_П_** ятая попытка убийства всего за две недели стала перебором.

И если поначалу Стивен сомневался, не являются ли эти события круговоротом случайностей, то все его сомнения рассеялись после выстрела незадачливого снайпера. Снайпера. На него. На Верховного мага земли. В том, что пытаются убить именно мага, а не бывшего нейрохирурга, Стивен уже не сомневался, и основания на это были.

Всё началось тихим майским утром, когда солнце прогревало землю и играло бликами в цветных витринах, а дети тянули своих родителей погулять в центральный парк, где проходили семейные соревнования. Чтобы не забывать о своей человеческой жизни, Стивен взял в привычку выходить в субботу утром в небольшой магазин, покупать свежие горячие сочные бургеры, которыми потом делился с Вонгом, заглядывающим едва ли не по расписанию за этим чудом американской кухни. Также Стивен брал стаканчик кофе, который выпивал по дороге, пока прогуливался до Санктум Санкторума. В парке, через который ему нравилось гулять, был праздник, собрались семьи с детьми; в стороне парочки выгуливали собак, а старики на лавочках кормили голубей. Погода была чудесная, и Стивен шёл по центральной дорожке, когда ему внезапно стало плохо. Он остановился, пошатнулся и упал на колено, едва не задыхаясь от сильнейшей боли. Быстро забыв об обещании «быть человеком», он переместился в Санктум и парой нехитрых зелий исцелил себя. Анализ кофе, который он передал через старых знакомых в лабораторию, ничего не показал, но что-то подсказывало доку: не будь он магом, все закончилось бы фатально.

Тогда Стивен подумал, что это случайность. Возможно, отравился вечером в ресторане, когда ужинал с Кристиной.

Но уже буквально через три дня, когда Стивен забирал у проверенного поставщика древнюю книгу, найденную на раскопках в Камбоджи, его руки обожгло. Кожа начала пузыриться и плавиться, боль была такой, что пришлось срочно позвать Вонга и прибегнуть к уже другим более сильным зельям. На этот раз — определённо яд, который мог быть ловушкой от древних. И всего-то странным совпадением. Многие его книги и вовсе кусались.

Через ещё два дня Стивен точно убедился: на него объявлена охота. Тихим майским вечером, наслаждаясь прохладой и светом неона тёмного города, он отправился с Кристиной в театр, и тут-то в дело подключилась цепочка странных событий. Такси сломалось, они пошли пешком, дорога была перекрыта из-за аварии скорой и легковушки, они свернули в переулок, там Кристина испугалась местной банды гопников, они вынужденно обошли дом... и там-то на них напал Нью-Йоркский Гигант. Обычно он никогда не показывался людям, никто точно не знал, где он обитает, и горе тем, кто случайно или нарочно к нему забрёл. Скрутив его магическими путами, Стивен понял, что это вовсе не случайное совпадение. Их привели именно в эту точку и именно в это время.

Отправив Кристину домой, Стивен начал вычислять, кому он мог перейти дорогу. Под подозрение попали те, кому он так или иначе нахамил во время работы в больнице или те, кому он по каким-либо причинам отказывал в помощи. Однако нейрохирургию пришлось отбросить, когда здание Санктум Санкторума попытались... перекупить. Во время спора с новым покупателем Стивен спас себя и перекупщика от мощнейшего удара током (генератор заискрил, под ним была лужа, чудесным образом тянувшая к ним).

И после этого был нанят киллер. Поскольку бедолага целился в окно Санктума, Стивен знал о нём задолго до того, как тот спустил курок. На иные случаи был плащ, бдевший за тем, чтобы его друг не пострадал.

— Убийца тебе что-нибудь рассказал? — обеспокоенно спросил Вонг, после того, как Стивен кратко ввёл его в курс дела. Он забавно хмурился, злился, и Стивен даже находил это милым.

— Рассказал, но легче не стало, — ответил тот. — Мной заинтересовалась корпорация, раскинувшая свои сети и филиалы по всему миру. Они известны как «М», и их лидер, Мортимер Миллер будет сегодня в здании гранд-оперы. Придётся распаковать фрак и выйти в свет.

— Ты правда думаешь, что это чистая случайность? — спросил Вонг. — Что киллер дал тебе точный адрес и имя просто так?

— Конечно, нет, — улыбнулся Стивен. — Это было приглашение, Вонг.

— Это ловушка.

— Определённо, да.

 

Мортимер Миллер был пожилым типичным американцем. Отличала его разве что неприятная змеиная улыбка, когда он складывал сухие губы и растягивал их в подобии ухмылки. Дорогой чёрный костюм его не красил, Миллер выделялся из толпы чем-то неприятным, мерзким, отталкивающим на уровне подсознания. Он много брюзжал и едва ли хоть чем-то был доволен — Стивен даже пожалел сопровождающего его молодого помощника. Мортимер только и делал, что отчитывал его даже за принесённый бокал вина и не стеснялся окружающих.

Стивен поначалу наблюдал издалека. Он не стал разбираться в том, чему конкретно посвящено мероприятие, это было и не важно. Вспоминая былые дни, он оделся дорого и элегантно, приехал вовремя, на такси, и его сразу пригласили в современный и роскошный зал, где единственным вычурным пятном была разве что огромная хрустальная люстра. С больших экранов транслировали репетицию оперы в режиме онлайн, и гости общались, находя в толпе знакомых или известных людей.

Немного понаблюдав за Мортимером Миллером, Стивен быстро потерял к нему интерес, хотя старый брюзга один раз подмигнул ему. Куда больше его внимания вызывал молодой помощник Миллера. Смотря на него, Стивен ощущал лёгкое волнение, словно между ними была связь. Ещё в Санктуме Стивен старался увидеть лицо нового врага или услышать звучание его имени, но в итоге он пришёл к пониманию, что обязательно его почувствует. Интерес вызывал только помощник, а сам Мортимер оказался бесполезной пустышкой.

Однако вскоре здание эвакуировали. Кто-то неизвестный (спасибо, Вонг, а говорил, что это не дело для мага) сообщил о бомбе, и полиция сработала оперативно. Пока гостей выводили из зала, Стивен заметил, что Миллер недовольно ворчит, а его провожатый зло сверкает глазами. И снова раунд оказался за Стрэнджем.

***

**_Д_** жим Мориарти не любил, когда кто-то играл не по его правилам.

Он задавал условия задачи, другие её решали. Иного было не дано, и горе тем, кто усомнился. Но когда в здание гранд-оперы ворвалась полиция, когда гостей начали эвакуировать, а он даже не успел заговорить со Стрэнджем, Мориарти понял, что его банально обманули. Стивен получил «записку» и пришёл, но только для того, чтобы отвлечь его, пока полиция делает своё дело. Приказывать взрывать здание, пока он сам был там, Джим не собирался, пришлось спешно покидать его, а в машине долго орать на тупицу Миллера. Тот, впрочем, довольно быстро абстрагировался от противного ора и притворился спящим.

Джим ненавидел Стивен Стрэнджа.

Поначалу заказ показался ему довольно лёгким. Его люди проследили за странным доктором, составили график его передвижений, и Джиму не составило труда купить бариста, чтобы тот подсыпал в кофе Стивена яд. Казалось бы, покойся с миром, да только, говорят ему, что Стивен Стрэндж исчез из парка, словно растворился. И, конечно же, он оказался жив.

Установить его любовь к древним книгам тоже было просто. Добыть яд, на основе которого травили монархов, тщательно измазать книгу, запаковать, чтобы не убить поставщика раньше времени и... и снова ничего. Док словно и не прикасался к ней.

Грандиозная схема с Гигантом (Стрэндж скрутил Нью-Йоркского Гиганта?..), попытка перекупа здания, замыкание схемы генератора, всё провалилось, и Джим был вынужден признать: кажется, тут и правда была замешана магия. Ему говорили об этом, когда заказывали Стрэнда, но Джим лишь рассмеялся, называя всех вокруг себя тупицами. Теперь же он не сомневался, и, закладывая бомбу под гранд-опера, высылал Стивену Стрэнджу «открытку» в виде нерасторопного снайпера.

Но и тут его обошли.

Войдя в гостиничный номер и от души хлопнув дверью, Джим не стал включать свет. Скинув пиджак и ослабив галстук, он прошёл к окну и, любуясь ночным Нью-Йорком, не сразу заметил чужое присутствие.

— Кто здесь? — спросил Джим, услышав шорох в темноте. — Доктор Стрэндж?

— Вы меня ждали.

Голос Стивена Стрэнджа был глубоким и низким, вызывающим приятные мурашки. Джим прикрыл глаза и подумал, что с удовольствием слушал бы низкие хрипы доктора, пока ему вырывают кадык или ломают пальцы.

— Не ждал, — ответил Джим и обернулся. Он гордо вскинул голову и позволил себе улыбку. — Но приготовил в честь вас грандиозный салют из конечностей и крови почти двух тысяч человек. А вы отвергли мой подарок, Док. Ричард Брук, к вашим услугам.

— Джеймс Мориарти младший, вы хотели сказать. — Стивен щёлкнул выключателем, и комнату осветил свет небольшой настольной лампы.

Доктор сидел в любимом кресле Джима, по-хозяйски закинув ногу на ногу. Деловито осмотревшись, он кивнул, словно оценив обстановку. Джим расценил это как вызов. В свою очередь он с интересом рассмотрел яркий и странный костюм гостя, словно того сорвали со сцены во время театрального выступления, и хмыкнул.

— Так вы и правда маг, — заключил он. — Нашли меня, узнали имя.

— Если вы приписываете магические свойства Гуглу, то определённо да, — ответил Стрэндж и достал из складок одеяния смартфон. — Всего-то и нужно было сфотографировать ваше лицо, запустить в программу распознавания и наткнуться на книгу вашего авторства, профессор Мориарти. А найти вас в Нью-Йорке не составило труда, особенно когда ты оперировал родную матушку здешнего администратора.

— Оу, — протянул Джим. — Гугл. Обычно люди ведутся на Миллера. Пора его усыпить, он стал бесполезен. Можете называть меня Джим.

— Вы отравили мой кофе, Джим.

— Скажите спасибо, что не бургер. Просто я не веган, чтобы так извращаться.

— Чего вы от меня хотите?

Стивен подался вперёд, сложил руки перед подбородком и уперся локтями в колени. Его движения были плавными, медленными, как у хищника, и Джим невольно залюбовался им. Он любил опасных людей, достойных противников и сложные бои. Кажется, жизнь любезно преподнесла ему подарок.

— Вы — мой заказ, — честно ответил Джим. — Поймите, ничего личного. Но теперь дело чести убить вас, иначе на фирме останется пятно неудачи.

— Что ж, попробуйте, — вскинул брови Стивен. — Если вам так нравится проигрывать, готов опрокидывать вас на спину снова и снова.

Джим помолчал, внимательно смотря на доктора, сделал шаг и наклонился, произнося едва слышно:

— Остановите меня.

— Не имею права вмешиваться в дела смертных, — невозмутимо отозвался Стрэндж. — Но...

— А как звали ту кошечку? Кристина?

— ...но если вы перейдёте черту, обращу вас в жабу. Или в пластиковый стаканчик под кофе. Символично, да?

— Едва ли вы это можете, но иронию я оценил, — пожал плечами Джим. — Космические материи, я верно понимаю? Родных я пока не трону, потому что уже личное. Вы меня раздразнили и... — он повёл рукой перед носом, — возбудили. Чувствуете сладковатый запах возбуждения, Стивен?

Стрэндж прищурился, отвечая Мориарти долгим задумчивым взглядом. Наконец-то он встал, расправил плащ и приблизился к собеседнику.

— Что вы видите, когда смотрите на меня? — спросил Джим. — Неотвратимость, Стрэндж? Угрозу?

— Я вижу черноту, — ответил тот, поравнявшись с ним.

— Тьму? — Джим вскинул брови. — Мрак и неизбежность?

— Пустоту.

Джим вскинул голову, смотря на Стрэнджа зло. В его голове роились безумные мысли, агрессия требовала выплеска, и он невольно сжал правой рукой запястье, где были шрамы.

— Вы плохо спите, профессор Мориарти? — спросил Стрэндж. — Вас терзают кошмары. Но, смею заверить, ваши люди, обшаривающие мой Санктум Санкторум в данный момент, пока вы меня отвлекаете, ничего не найдут. Вы не измените прошлого, Джим, как бы сильно ваша душа не жаждала мести.

— Не следует лезть в мою голову, — процедил сквозь зубы Джим. — Иначе эта пустота вас поглотит. Ах да! — добавил он, когда Стивен начал открывать портал. — Я бы попросил вас забыть обо мне, но все мои доводы уже прозвучали у вас в голове.

— Именно так, — ответил Стивен и обернулся, смотря через плечо. — Теперь вы — моё дело, Джим. И не дай бог вам переступить черту.

Стрэндж исчез в золотых обжигающих искрах. Лампа потухла, и Джим остался один в темноте, снедаемый ненавистью и собственным ядом.

Игра только началась.


	2. Дьявольский шёпот

**_С_** идеть в темноте было страшно. Огонёк свечи трепетал в дивном танце, но его света не хватало — к девушке стекались тени. И всё же она видела след свежей крови на столе, неровно нарубленные куски мяса с вырезанными на них символами. Один их вид вызывал тошноту. Внутри всё сжалось, шевельнулось, словно в ней кто-то жил и готов был вырваться наружу. Ужасающее чувство — абсолютная беспомощность.

Тишина была неестественной, странной; даже ветер не гудел за окнами, хотя на улице был ураган. Никаких накидок и капюшонов, никакого множества свечей; только она и темнота, этого было достаточно. Звук, более похожий на тяжёлый стон, заставил девушку вздрогнуть; по щеке скатилась слеза. Убежать она не могла. 

Адский ритуал был ещё не закончен — она это знала. Темнота подступала, окружала и отрезала последний путь к отступлению, а запястье нещадно жгло дьявольской меткой. Вернуться домой и быть принесённой в жертву, стать главным блюдом — не об этом она мечтала, когда со светлой улыбкой садилась на поезд и убирала светлые волосы в игривый хвостик. Она хотела попробовать жизнь заново, но вернулась туда, с чего начала. 

Внезапно свеча погасла, хотя в комнате не было сквозняка. Раздался подозрительный треск стекла, тяжёлый гул, вовсе не похожий на завывание ветра, и девушка попыталась встать. Оторвать руку от стола она не смогла, но попыталась. Несколько раз она дёрнулась и услышала шёпот: быстрый, неприятный и вызывающий мурашки. Пол скрипнул, послышалось волочение, словно что-то тащили или что-то... ползло. Девушка заплакала и опустилась на колени, а руку оставила вытянутой, прикованной к столу.

Она не хотела. Она была виновата, всё вышло случайно!..

За всё в этой жизни приходилось платить. _За всё_.

Шорох стал громче, в воздухе застыло зловоние. Девушка закашлялась и схватилась за горло. Её крик был пронзительный и громким, сбивающимся на болезненный вой. Но никто не услышал, и никто не пришёл.

***

**  
_— Э_  
** то не самоубийства, — сказал Стивен Стрэндж, смотря на безжизненное тело Лоры Палмер, младшей сестры Кристины. — Всё это полная чушь.

Стивен говорил спокойно, чётко и неспешно, давая полицейским вдуматься в суть его слов. Молодой инспектор то и дело кивал, хотя явно не был обременен тяжёлым мыслительным процессом, а детектив оставался мрачным и молчаливым. Перед ними, на старом потёртом деревянном полу, лежало тело юной Лоры: лицо девушки было расслабленным, оно застыло, словно она не умерла, а уснула, как героиня известной сказки, и только неестественная бледность выдавала то, что что-то не так. Стивен опустился на одно колено под неодобрительный взгляд судмедэксперта и наклонился, изучая узор на запястье Лоры. Затем руку в целом: ногти были содраны, на полу выцарапано — Майкл. 

За спиной Стивена тактично откашлялся детектив Джеймсон, стоящий у окна номера старой гостиницы, где и нашли тело. Никаких признаков насильственной смерти: ни крови, ни следов драки. Номер выглядел заброшенно, но уютно: на окнах запылившиеся розовые шторы, в углу кровать со старомодным покрывалом, у противоположной стены низенький столик. На первый взгляд ничего необычного, но Стивен чувствовал лёгкий след. Такой спрятать трудно, хоть даже со временем он испарится. Детектив Джеймсон недобро хмурился, и Стивен догадывался, что ничего хорошего ему это не сулит.

— Как вы нашли её? — спросил он и осмотрелся, словно надеясь увидеть то, чего не заметил раньше.

— Мальчишки иногда залезают сюда, — ответил детектив. — Они и нашли тело. Вы знаете, где вчера была мисс Палмер?

— Мы были вместе с самого утра, — ответил Стивен. — Должны были встретить Лору дома, но она так и не приехала. На звонки не отвечала, и мы занялись поисками. Были и на вокзале, и с её соседкой по комнате связывались, и в полицию тоже обращались.

— Вы живёте вместе? — уточнил детектив.

— Нет, мы просто друзья, — устало пояснил Стивен. Повезло, что перед полицией он предстал в обычном костюме, а не в одеянии мага, а то его бы и слушать никто не стал. — Но я знал Лору. Она планировала поступать в медицинский университет, поэтому хотела получить мою консультацию. Где, кстати, её чемоданы? Предполагаю, они остались у убийцы. Вам следует обшарить мусорки в округе, он мог сбросить их, как ненужные улики. 

Детектив Джеймсон выдохнул, разрываясь между нежеланием напрягаться делом об убийстве и желанием задержать Кристину, а также загадочного Майкла, имя которого Лора оставила на полу. Стивен видел: Джеймсон человек тяжёлый и ленивый, короткий путь ему куда приятнее целого расследования, которое могли повлечь за собой слова Стивена. 

— Тогда может нам сразу начать искать этого самого Майкла? — спросил Джеймсон, указав на выцарапанное на полу имя.

— Майкл — это школьный друг Лоры, — ответил Стивен. — Он погиб в автокатастрофе несколько лет назад. Лора была с ним, и тогда она выжила. Не расследуйте только это дело, расследуйте все так называемые самоубийства.

— Допустим, — ответил детектив, — что конкретно этот случай не самоубийство. Что чемодан или чемоданы остались у убийцы. Но при чём тут другие погибшие, если вы о них услышали только что, находясь в нашей машине?

Стивен и правда не знал о том, что в Нью-Йорке произошла серия загадочных самоубийств. Когда пропала Лора, спустя сутки, к Стивену приехала полиция в поисках Кристины. Ему сообщили о находке, и Стрэндж воспользовался своим знакомством с лейтенантом Баччи, чтобы поехать на место происшествия и увидеть всё своими глазами. В машине офицеры обсуждали самоубийства, и Стивен достал смартфон, чтобы ознакомиться с новостями. Погибали и женщины, и мужчины, разных возрастов и профессий, ничего общего, никаких зацепок, ни орудия убийства, ни следов отравления. У жертв просто останавливалось сердце. На самоубийства указывало лишь то, что погибали все в уединённых местах, словно они нарочно искали тишины. А вот о выжженных символах в статьях ничего не говорилось, потому что со временем, как сообщил судмедэксперт, они пропадали, словно их и не было.

— Вы сказали, что вот это, — Стивен указал на символ на запястье Лоры, издали похожий на тату, — было у всех, кто за этот месяц покончил с собой. 

— Банальная игра в соцсетях, — парировал детектив, пожав плечами. — Знаете, как правда или вызов. Или флэшмоб.

— Что тоже является убийством, — ответил Стивен. Теперь он чувствовал: в комнате явственно был магический след. Адский ритуал, чёрная магия. — Но это не просто рисунок. Это символ призыва.

— Призыва чего? — нахмурился детектив.

— Свяжите меня с лейтенантом Баччи, — раздражённо оборвал его Стрэндж. 

Лейтенант Баччи уже давно знал Стивена Стрэнджа, и знал его именно как магистра магических наук. Чего он только не видел: и запертых в зеркале офицеров Смита и Хоскина, и щупальцеобразное создание в шкафу у очаровательной кошатницы, и проклятое зеркало с порталом в музее, и культ сатанистов, призвавший создание с рогами и копытами. Баччи хватило одного только напряжённого тона Стивена, чтобы тут же пригласить его в участок и выслушать, игнорируя другие дела. По ходу рассказа он сосредоточенно кивал и недобро хмурился.

— Ты уверен, что эти символы, знаки, как ещё назвать... им их кто-то сделал, Док? — спросил Баччи по окончанию рассказа. 

— Уверен, — ответил Стивен. — Это сложная магия, чёрная, проклятье из той категории, в которой нельзя допускать ошибок. За всем этим стоит человек, разбирающийся в сильной магии. 

Баччи выдохнул и откинулся на спинку стула. В его кабинете было уютно и светло, яркий контраст с комнатой, где было найдено тело Лоры. И всё же Стивен всё ещё чувствовал магический след; тот преследовал его, словно прицепился к рукам и одежде. Впрочем, это было ему на руку: Стивен не намеревался оставлять преступление безнаказанным. 

— Человек ли, Док? — спросил Баччи. — Мы с вами и не такое видели.

— Это мне и предстоит выяснить, — ответил Стивен, не позволяя усталости отразиться на лице. — Но смею предположить, что да, это человек. Проклятия, как правило, накладывают люди. А сейчас я хочу быть рядом с Кристиной.

Кристину Палмер нашли у её матери, и к моменту приезда Стивена, её семья уже знала о трагедии. Всю ту ночь Стивен просидел с подругой, утешая и прося хотя бы попытаться поспать. В Санктум Стивен вернулся только к вечеру следующего дня и тут же отправился на третий этаж, закрылся в зале и обратился к надёжным заклинаниям. Он игнорировал утомлённость, не считал часы, которые проводил над книгами, потому что в городе завёлся убийца, и он затронул близкого Стрэнджу человека. 

Третий этаж был полностью его магической зоной: хранилища артефактов, тайная библиотека, молельный зал и комната для заклинаний. Стивен перебрал несколько книг и так увлёкся поиском, что не сразу ощутил присутствие. Голова неприятно загудела, стала тяжёлой, и он мысленно поприветствовал друга:

—  _Вонг. Проходи в малый зал, сейчас буду. Понадобится твоя помощь._

—  _Я это чувствовал, поэтому и пришёл._

Стивен ощутил облегчение. Присутствие Вонга придавало ему уверенности в том, что он справится с новым делом максимально быстро. Стивен ощущал вину за то, что не ощутил воздействия сразу, и подумал, что следует задуматься об усилении магической безопасности земного измерения. Впрочем, это он тоже мог обсудить с Вонгом, но уже чуть позже. Сейчас важнее было остановить убийцу, пока не появились новые жертвы, и пока его заклинание не вышло из-под контроля.

— Это метка призыва Сартана, демона среднего уровня, — сказал Вонг, когда Стивен сделал набросок метки на листе бумаги и протянул ему. — Получивший метку должен признаться в своём самом страшном грехе. Если он попытается соврать — погибнет. А человек, призвавший Сартана, получит его жизненную силу. 

— Так почему бы не признаться? — спросил Стивен. — Сказать демону правду, всё равно никто не узнает, свидетелей ведь нет, да и уйти спокойно.

— Если человек скрывает грех, то он не сможет так просто открыть его демону, — пояснил Вонг. — В голове будут мысли, что об этом все узнают, карты будут вскрыты. Банальный гипноз, демонической воздействие.

— Демоны никогда не играют честно.

— Конечно, нет.

— Это многое объясняет. — Стивен поджал губы, подумал и не сразу продолжил: — Кристина всегда подозревала, что Лора сидела за рулём того автомобиля, в котором погиб Майкл. Это она попала в аварию, она была пьяна, фактически убила его, и свалила на него всю вину. Именно поэтому она выцарапала на полу это имя. Как раскаяние.

— Она расплатилась за это сполна, — мрачно ответил Вонг. — Ты даже не представляешь.

Независимо от количества жертв, их вины и иных обстоятельств, у демона был призывающий. Один человек, преступник и убийца. Стивен был полон решимости его поймать. Ради Кристины, ради всех пострадавших и ради спокойствия города, доверенного ему.

— Убийства хаотичны, они не связаны между собой, — сказал Стивен, раскладывая карту города на столе. Он повел рукой, и лампы стали светить ярче. — Когда человек хочет отомстить, он выбирает что попроще. А это массовые убийства, жертвы выбраны случайно. Сам ритуал сложный? 

— Довольно сложный. — Вонг нахмурился. В другой ситуации Стивен счёл бы это забавным, но не сейчас. Вонг всегда был чрезмерно серьёзен, но сегодня это ощущалось особенно. Можно было даже сказать, что Вонг обеспокоен. — Две свечи в этом мире, одна в том, напутать нельзя. Обычно к помощи Сартана прибегают больные люди, чтобы исцелять себя ценой жизни других. Тогда риск оправдан.

Стивен оторвался от карты и долго, задумчиво посмотрел на друга.

— Это многое объясняет. Жертвы умирают быстро? 

— Ритуал очень болезненный для них, — ответил Вонг. — Сартан буквально пожирает их. Плоть остаётся тут, душа служит ему обедом. Когда Сартан получит достаточное количество жертв, он вырвется в реальность и будет поглощать людей прямо на улицах.

— Если Сартан со временем становится жаден до новой крови, — сказал Стивен, — значит, жертв будет больше. Я мог бы унять его голод. Хочу привлечь внимание убийцы на себя, как думаешь, его заинтересует почти бессмертный маг?

— Заинтересует. И напугает, — добавил Вонг. — Сартан почувствует твою силу и заляжет на дно. Или ты думаешь, что он столь глуп, что пойдет за тобой?

— О, это безрассудное стремление его носителя быть пойманными... — прошептал Стивен.

— Смысл?

— Он провёл сложный ритуал, он убивает в центре города, конечно же, ему хочется получить немного славы.

 

**_Н_** айти магический след оказалось не так-то просто. Кем бы ни был призывающий, он оказался умён и очень осторожен: не только удерживал на поводке злобного демона, но и таился от возможного внимания. Только Стивен знал: внимания убийце хочется, но такого, чтобы после столкновения снова выйти победителем. Санктуму открываться он не собирался.

Тогда Стивен вышел на улицу сам, положившись не только на заклинание поиска, но и на своё чутьё. Он прошёл дорогой Лоры: отправился на вокзал, походил там, вышел к парковке и ощутил слабый магический след. Пока он искал убийцу, мимо пробегали подростки, играя в игру про покемонов (Стрэндж знал об этом после интересного случая: в его доме якобы обитал один из них, случайная точка, единичка на электронной карте. И смелый подросток, пробравшийся в Санктум, едва не свалился прямо в ловкие щупальца Шума-Гората). Один из таких подростков внезапно подошёл к нему и указал на стоящую неподалёку машину такси.

— Вы  _его_ ищите, — сказал мальчик. — Он просил передать. 

Взгляд Стивена упал на такси, стоящее со включенными фарами у соседнего дома. Он немного удивился: неужели Сартан так быстро почувствовал его энергию и силу, купился на лакомый кусочек бессмертной души и запас энергетики? Или встреча была предрешена намного раньше?.. Впрочем, это уже не имело значения. Стивен пошёл к машине, зная, что у него будет только один шанс. Но в салоне, помимо таксиста, больше никого не было. Стивена озарило понимание: кому мы доверяем, не будучи знакомы? Кто остается незаметным куда бы ни пришел? Кто охотится в самой гуще толпы? Немолодой таксист улыбнулся, словно прочтя его мысли, и приветственно кивнул, как только Стивен сел к нему в машину и хлопнул дверью. Они искали друг друга, и они нашли. 

— Вы так молчаливы, мистер Стрэндж, — сказал таксист с улыбкой, уводя машину дальше от центра. Знал его имя, значит, встреча была учтена заранее. 

— Доктор, — поправил Стивен. — Доктор Стрэндж. Убьёте меня? Заставите нарисовать на себе дьявольскую метку, чтобы сделать очередным обедом для Сартана?

Он осмотрелся, изучая старенький салон далеко не новой машины. Чехлы на сидениях были потёртыми, на дверцах виднелись царапины. А над панелью Стивен заметил фотографию, на которой были запечатлены две маленькие девочки. Таксист, который не представился, был явно не богат, если судить по состоянию машины. И если он заболел, не имея при этом денег на лечение, то мог призвать Сартана для спасения себя. 

— О, вы и сами всё знаете. —ответил тот. —  _Он_  говорил, что вы догадаетесь. Вы сами нарисуете метку, доктор. 

—  _Он_? — переспросил Стивен. _Сартан?.._

Но таксист не ответил. Он остановился близ старой поликлиники и оставил машину в тени заброшенного здания, подальше от камер и случайных свидетелей. Тут было тихо, ни души, самое то для дьявольского ритуала. Таксист достал пистолет, и Стивен невозмутимо вскинул бровь: всё оказалось так до банального просто? Ни заклинаний, ни обманов, ни хитрых ходов? Обычный пистолет? Да ещё и ненастоящий. Впрочем, спорить Стивен не стал. Он послушно вышел из машины, как велел загадочный таксист, и прислушался к своим ощущениям: знакомый магический след отчётливо читался тут. Они прошли в тёмное застывшее во времени здание, растворяясь в его мрачных коридорах.

В выбранной для ритуала комнате уже стояли две свечи и зеркало, но в нём отражалась только одна свеча, и Стивен вспомнил слова Вонга: « _Три, две на этой стороне, одна на той_ ». На полу лежали куски свежего мяса с вырезанными на них символами, как приманка для голодного Сартана, там же были капли крови, изображающие ритуальные узоры. Стивен удивился: если в заброшенном отеле было то же самое, то полиция должна была найти следы. Выходит, никто и не искал. 

— Я не убью вас, доктор Стрэндж, — сказал таксист, удерживая его на прицеле. — Я с вами поговорю, и вы лишите себя жизни. Мы должны были встретиться чуточку позже, но вы сами начали поиск. Пришлось ответить.

Он стоял поодаль, словно боялся подойти к Стивену ближе. И понятно почему: любой более-менее разбирающийся человек заметил бы, что пистолет ненастоящий. Так они и стояли друг напротив друга на приличном расстоянии, смотря глаза в глаза, а разделял их одинокий стол с очередным загадочным символом.

— Вы искали со мной встречи? — спросил Стивен. — Или Сартан? 

— Это уже не имеет значения. Мы обязаны были встретиться, доктор, только это имеет значение.

— Вы смертельно больны? — Стивен решил зайти с другой стороны. — И Сартан делится с вами жизненной силой жертв? Не верю, что, провернув несколько раз столь сложный ритуал, вы не догадались, что являетесь по сути тем же донором только для него.

— Допустим, догадался, — ответил тот, достал из кармана маркер и бросил его Стрэнджу. Маркер упал на пол и подкатился к ногам мага. — Рисуйте на запястье символ, иначе я вас убью, но мне бы не хотелось так всё заканчивать. Когда вы с ним встретитесь, у вас ещё будет шанс. Показывать пример метки, как я понимаю, не надо?

— Вы не похоже на безумца или садиста, — задумчиво ответил Стивен, прищурился, рассматривая собеседника, и только после этого поднял маркер. — Вы получаете жизнь от других, но не живёте Каждый свой проводите на охоте, но зачем тогда это все? Вы охотитесь... не для себя? Вам за это платят? 

— Ох, доктор Стрэндж. — Таксист улыбнулся, и его взгляд мигом стал неадекватным. Влияние Сартана над человеком усиливалось. — Не только вы наслаждаетесь тонкими материями нашего мира.

— Кто вас нанял?

— Есть имя, которое не называют.

Стивен не ответил. Этот человек, оказавшийся козлом отпущения, уже был ему неинтересен. Нарисовав на запястье символ, Стивен выдохнул и стал ждать. Ничего не происходило, рисунок так и оставался рисунком. А когда руку словно припечатало раскалённым железом, он не сдержал крика. Кожа плавилась, дымилась, след маркера пропал, а вместо него появился выжженный ровный след. В один момент его руку притянуло к столу, да так, что Стивен не мог её оторвать, как бы не пытался. Таксист пропал. Комната изменилась.

Теперь темнота окутывала его. Огонёк свечи, оставшейся на этой стороне плясал на кончике фитиля. От куска мяса, которое оказалось тут же, неприятно пахло. Стивен был спокоен: он прекрасно знал, что выбросить демона в его мир можно только отсюда и никак иначе. Запястье жгло, но Стивен старался отвлечься от боли. Оставалось только ждать. Находясь во мраке теневого измерения, он думал, что ощущали жертвы в такие моменты. Ему было жаль Лору, жаль их всех. И он был готов отомстить, оборвать цепочку убийств. 

Внезапно свеча погасла. Стрэндж напрягся, обратился во слух. Раздался треск стекла, за ним последовал тяжёлый гул и тихий шёпот. Пол скрипнул, послышалось волочение: что-то ползло. Стивен попытался распрямиться, насколько позволяла прикованная рука, и поднял вторую, начав шептать заклинание.

— Я ждал тебя, Сартан, — сказал Стрэндж. — Пришло время возвратиться домой. 

Как оказалось, Вонг однажды сталкивался с этим демоном. Он опробовал одно из древних заклинаний, которое и передал Стрэнджу. Стивен был готов к встрече, даже когда из темноты на него устремился то ли хвост, то ли щупальца. Стивен заметил этот вихрь и отбил атаку невидимым щитом. Сартан издал низкий недовольный гул и ударил снова. Стивену приходилось защищаться только одной рукой, а параллельно он шептал заклинание, открывающее портал. В его сознании звучал громкий голос, спрашивающий о его грехе. « _Ты сделал это, ты сделал это, ты сделал это..._ » Стивен старался не слушать, отвлекаться, но голос становился лишь громче, громче, громче, да так, что едва не сбил его с ритма и текста заклинания. 

— Да... — прошептал Стивен, и по его виску скатилась капля холодного пота. В один миг его окутало ужасом, что самое сокровенное станет явью для целого мира. — Я виновен.

Правда словно парализовала Сартана. Демон отступил во мрак, а когда вернулся, его атаки уже не были так сильны и стремительны. Недолгий бой закончился победой Стрэнджа, Сартан с шипением слился со тьмой, измерение треснуло, и Стивен, закашлявшись от зловонного запаха ада, наконец оторвал руку от стола и рухнул на колени. В комнате стало светло. Он вернулся в свой мир.

А таксист выронил пистолет и схватился за грудь. Захрипев, он упал на колени, и медленная смерть стала его платой за призыв. Из последних сил Стивен поднялся, пошатываясь подошёл к убийце и требовательно сжал его плечо.

— Имя?! — тихо, но грозно спросил он. — Назови мне _имя_.

—  _Мориарти!.._

Стивен замер и отпустил его. Безжизненное тело рухнуло на пол. 

Ругая свою опрометчивость, Стивен вернулся воспоминаниями в тот день, когда они расстались с Мориарти.

После встречи с Джимом Мориарти, тёплой майской Нью-Йоркской ночью Стивен вышел из портала перед своим Санктум Санкторум, где несколько взломщиков, попытавшихся ворваться в замаскированное под заброшенное здание строительной площадки будущего кафе Starbucks, без сознания лежали на влажном после лёгкого дождя асфальте. Стивен переступил два тела и поднялся по ступеням к двери. Он знал, что взломщики живы, так же он знал, что тем будет, что доложить своему боссу.

Закрыв дверь, Стивен остановился в тёмной прихожей и подумал, что ему не нравится этот человек. _Джим Мориарти_. Было в нём что-то зловещее, тёмное, и что-то пустое, обречённое. Люди без души способны на самые ужасные поступки, и Стивен был готов к тому, что рано или поздно столкнётся с последствиями. Джим Мориарти — не его дело, таких ловит полиция, но разве сможет он оставаться в стороне, если что-то пойдёт не так?..

Ответа он не знал. Стивен устало выдохнул и отправился в свои личные апартаменты, чтобы отдохнуть, помедитировать и выспаться. Кто именно его заказал — тоже было интересным вопросом. К сожалению, в своей прошлой врачебной жизни, Стивен успел не только спасти, но и обидеть многих. Его гордыня была безграничной.

Теперь же он думал о том, что оказался не готов. О Мориарти он и не подумал, потому что тот вовсе не был магом, как он мог расшифровать призыв Сартана? К сожалению, Старейшина покинула его, и спросить совета было не у кого. Стивен и вовсе почти забыл о Мориарти, не думал о нём.

До этого дня.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что он теперь не остановится, — уверенно сказал Вонг, появившись за спиной Стивена, как только тот переступил порог Санктума.

— Могу догадаться, — ответил он и поднял руку, прося плащ оставить его. — Джим Мориарти умён для смертного, но как он мог связаться с магией и не запятнать себя следом проклятия? Он должен быть мёртв, как и сам таксист, проводивший ритуал. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что он живее всех живых.

— Всё не так просто, — ответил Вонг. — Ему тоже придётся платить по счетам. И надеюсь до того, как он рискнёт бросить тебе очередной вызов.

***

**  
_Н_  
** акинув на плечи халат, Джим вышел из душа и направился в зал гостиничного номера. Он взял со стола телефон, подумывал позвонить Чарльзу Магнуссену в Лондон по поводу их недавней сделки, и только тогда почувствовал чужое присутствие. Джим замер, немного помедлил, но всё же обернулся и увидел девушку. Она стоя у окна и дрожала, как осиновый лист на ветру; с её длинных грязных волос стекала вода, а с пальцев капала кровь. Её ногти были содраны, и она с ненавистью смотрела на Джима, открывала рот и мебель в комнате начинало трясти. Темнота сгущалась, холод усиливался. Но почти сразу же её беззвучный вопль растворился в тишине. Девушка исчезла.

— Значит, доктор победил, — спокойно сказал Джим. Подбирая подходящее заклинание для своей маленькой диверсии, он знал, что жертвы Сартана могут являться к виновникам своей смерти, не обязательно только к призывателю, и был к этому готов. Но если девушка исчезла, значит, Стивен победил.

— Да. Вы отвлекли его, как и обещали, — раздалось со стороны двери. — Стивен Стрэндж признался в своём преступлении Сартану, теперь мы имеем право войти в его Санктум Санкторум. 

Джим обернулся на этот голос и кивнул, приветствуя девушку в необычном одеянии, по стилю похожем на наряд Стрэнджа, только песочного цвета. За ней схлопнулись искры, выдавая закрывшийся портал, и гостья улыбнулась невозмутимости Мориарти.

— Призрак вас не напугал? — спросила она.

— Нет, я уже видел её, — ответил Джим, завязывая пояс халата. — Небольшая плата за наше успешное дело, не находите?

— Я хочу уточнить условия сделки, — сказала та серьёзно. — Сартан повержен, Стивен Стрэндж может придти за вами в любой момент.

— Я приду первым, чтобы отвлечь его от вас, — ответил Джим невозмутимо. Его голос был тихим, спокойным, а интонация несколько небрежной. — А вот когда я размажу его, тогда вы и вступите в дело. Всё как договаривались.

— Учесть Санктума мы определим сами, — сказала она. — А Стрэндж?

— Что за вопросы? — Джим криво усмехнулся и посмотрел на неё. — Убейте его!

**_У_** же через три часа Джим Мориарти стоял перед закрытым на ремонт зданием. На табличке сбоку красовалось яркое: «Starbucks», а дорогу перекрывала лента жёлтого цвета. Джим наклонился, поднырнул под ней и распрямился. Поправив дорогой серый костюм и бежевый галстук, он поднялся по старым потрескавшимся ступеням и надавил на ржавую ручку двери. Та моментально покрылась позолотой, морок спал, и перед Джимом во всём своём величии предстал Нью-Йоркский Санктум Санкторум. Улыбнувшись, непрошеный гость отворил дверь и переступил порог дома.

― Обычно стучатся. — Стивен Стрэндж медленно спускался по лестнице и не сводил с Мориарти пристального взгляда. Он был одет в свободные штаны и футболку, но как только красный плащ опустился на его плечи, вместо этих вещей на Стрэндже появилось привычное одеяние мага. — Хотя ты вряд ли себя считаешь обычным. 

— Моё почтение, доктор Стрэндж, — тихо ответил Джим и улыбнулся, а его голос отдалённо напомнил шипение змеи. Он сделал шаг, чтобы выйти под свет ламп, а Стивен остановился на лестнице, сохраняя дистанцию. — Вы очень быстро справились с Сартаном.

— Думаете, я забуду то, что вы сделали? — спросил Стивен и нахмурился. — Погибли людей, к тому же, вы затронули лично меня. Что мешает мне ответить той же монетой?

— Я не мог не затронуть вас. — Джим прошёл в зал и осмотрелся. Он небрежно засунул руки в карманы брюк и склонил голову набок. — Вы могли изгнать демона, только встретившись с ним лично. Как по-другому?

— И ради моего внимания вы убили Лору Палмер. А я предупреждал вас.

Джим помедлил. На его лице едва заметно отразилось изумление, но он быстро взял себя в руки. Вместо ответа Джим прошёлся по залу, рассмотрел стеллажи со свитками и книгами, картины на стенах и старую дивную лепнину Санктума. Стивен не одёргивал его и не торопил с ответом; он так и остался стоять на лестнице, и что-то подсказывало, что Сартан был только началом. Наконец Джим чуть вскинул брови, повёл головой и усмехнулся.

— Вопрос в том, кто убил Лору Палмер? — сказал он, разворачиваясь на пятках. — Палмер... Родня вашей ненаглядной Кристины? Но если её забрал Сартан, то она не была хорошей девочкой, доктор. Если же вас это так волнует: я дал Дэвису только ваше фото. Мне нужны были только вы.

— И Лора — просто совпадение? — уточнил Стивен, спускаясь. 

— В любом случае, сейчас она далеко не последняя ваша проблема, доктор. 

— Так что тебе нужно? 

— Решить проблему.

— Проблему?

Джим Мориарти улыбнулся. Его губы растянулись в театральной, безумной улыбке, а радужки чёрных глаз стали ещё больше. От него веяло сумасшествием, фанатичной идеей фикс, и Стивен невольно напрягся. Он видел безумцев, но Джим Мориарти всего за пару минут общения затмил их всех — ненормальность была в его голосе, взгляде, движениях и словах. 

― Ты успел забыть о нашем прошлом разговоре? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос и снова отвернулся, прогнувшись в спине. — А я ведь уже говорил. 

Стивен промолчал. Он разрывался между желанием выставить Мориарти за дверь и выбросить его в другое измерение, туда, где от него больше никогда не будет проблем. Но если на второе он права не имел, то выставить мог запросто. И огреть на прощение защитным заклинанием. Кстати, что там говорил Вонг про Шум-Гората и его щупальца?..

― Тебе меня заказали, так ведь? — нарушил воцарившуюся тишину Стивен. — Но меня не оставляет чувство, что ты увлёкся заказом. Немного непрофессионально, не находишь?

— Я внезапно осознал, что мы с тобой похожи, доктор, — ответил Джим и по-змеиному повёл головой, выдавая нервоз. — Скажу честно, все заказы, поступающие через меня, скучны. Они пустые и слишком простые. Свои деньги я уже заработал, у меня есть всё. Единственная проблема заключается в том, что мне... _скучно_. Твой заказ стал самым интересным за все эти годы.

— Боюсь тебя разочаровать, — Стивен позволил себе холодную улыбку, — но развлекать никого я больше не собираюсь. Ещё одна такая выходка, и каждый маг этой реальности будет охотиться за тобой. 

— А тебя не удивляет, что я расшифровал одно из древнейших заклятий? — Мориарти словно проигнорировал его слова. Он снова повёл головой, цепляясь взглядом за одну из картин Санктума, затем сел прямо на ступени и сложил руки под подбородком. — Призыв Сартана считался утерянным, не каждый смог бы не только найти, но и использовать его. 

— Немного удивило. 

— Всего лишь немного? — Мориарти тихо усмехнулся. Он прищурился, не сводя взгляда с собеседника. — Как не хорошо врать, доктор Стрэндж. Как не хорошо. Просто представь, что один человек может расшифровать все ваши утерянные свитки и передать эти знания людям. Вручить в их руки силу. Дать ключи правительству, террористам, каждому, кто сможет заплатить больше. 

— О, так это была репетиция? — В голосе Стивена прозвучала ирония. Он перешёл на такой же театральный тон, давая собеседнику понять, что не боится. 

— Даже если и так. — Джим перешёл на шёпот и поднял на него шальной взгляд. — Я могу быть везде и нигде одновременно, но передо мной осталась одна преграда и это ты. Я знал, что ты остановишь Сартана, но в мои дальнейшие планы ты не входишь. Как впрочем и твои приятели-колдуны. Разве ты не чувствуешь? Нет?.. — Мориарти повёл в воздухе пальцами и принюхался. — Магия... ей пахнет тут, и этот запах мой. Мне хватило ума подстраховаться, как ты мог догадаться. 

— Только ради этого ты всё и затеял? — Стивен вскинул бровь. — Хочешь магию, силу, величие, деньги, признание, всё и сразу? Стать провидцем и проповедником? разочарую снова: просто так магом не стать, даже если ты научился читать свитки.

— Согласен, — ответил Джим и улыбка медленно сошла с его лица. Он поджал губы, не скрывая презрения и ненависти. — Но из всего наимерзейшего ты — самое отвратительное, что есть на свете. Но не я, а этот мир распнёт тебя. Осталось совсем немного, доктор Стрэндж, совсем немного. Ты... — произнёс он тише, но отчётливее, — мой самый лучший заказ. И я хочу, чтобы ты знал имя того, кто тебя уничтожит. 

Он встал, одним движением рук оправил пиджак и прошёл мимо Стивена к двери. Мориарти не боялся поворачиваться спиной, не ждал удара и явно ощущал своё превосходство. Как только за ним затворилась дверь, Стивен подумал, что будет готов к его возвращению.


	3. Осквернение

**_З_** накомство Джима Мориарти с так называемыми магами произошло за два месяца до первого покушения на Стивена Стрэнджа. Странное письмо, полученное на его рабочую почту, Джим прочитал, но оставил без ответа. А потом, немного подумав, переадресовал его своему временному заместителю. Почему временному? Потому что на него, на загадочного мистера М, периодически тоже покушались. Иногда даже успешно. Шесть замов как успешно. 

В тот день, который получилось оставить свободным для самого себя, Джим решил пойти в зал и потренироваться под присмотром тренера с боксёрской грушей. Народа было мало, куда больше можно было застать утром и вечером, до работы и соответственно позже. Поэтому Джим выбрал день, чтобы не толкаться и не отвлекаться от занятий. В противном случае он рисковал заработать искривление позвоночника и неврологию из-за вечно провисания перед ноутбуком. 

Отрабатывая выпады и удары, следуя командам тренера, он не сразу заметил пристальный интерес со стороны стоящей неподалёку девушки. А когда заметил, остановился, чтобы так же нагло изучить её в ответ. Судя по наряду, она забрела сюда из зала каратистов, только форма у неё была странного песочного цвета. Волосы были собраны в причудливый хвост из косичек, макияж был простым, неброским, и от неё исходило что-то такое, что Джим мог бы назвать силой. 

— Что? — спросил Джим, улыбнулся и поднял руку. — Вы из налоговой по мою душу?

— Мы по поводу одного дела, — ответила девушка и улыбнулась в ответ. Она склонила голову набок, и улыбка её стала хитрой, не обещающей ничего хорошего. — Вам приходило письмо, вчера.

— Я получаю много писем, — невозмутимо ответил Джим.

— По поводу Стрэнджа, — так же невозмутимо отозвалась она. 

Было похоже на брошенный вызов, но игры в «я знаю кто ты», Джим с далёкой юности не очень-то любил. Он демонстративно закатил глаза, постучал пальцем по подбородку и сделал вид, что глубоко задумался. 

— Это к боссу, к нему я вас и отправил, — сказал он и развернулся к груше, чтобы возобновить занятие. 

— Нас не интересует подставной клоун. — Этот голос принадлежал молодому человеку, вышедшему из-за спины Джима. На нём была точно такая же странная одежда, как и на девушке, словно они принадлежали к одной религиозной секте. — Он фальшивка. Мы нашли вас по запаху... безумия.

— Это пот. — Джим скептически глянул на него и только сейчас заметил, что его тренер замер, будто его заморозили. Это касалось же и остальных редких посетителей в зале: всё они замерли, словно попали под массовый гипноз. Джим невольно напрягся, но виду не подал. — Вы тратите моё время, господа. Я могу помочь вам, но псевдо магическую ерунду оставьте при себе...

Всё произошло слишком быстро: девушка шагнула вперёд, сделала пас руками, а её спутник резко толкнул Джима назад. Джим упал на спину, выругался, и отвернулся от сильного ветра. Ему моментально стало холодно, и только тогда Джим понял, что ветра в спортзале быть не может. Он распахнул глаза и встал, с холодком ужаса осознавая, что оказался на крыше здания спортзала. Ветер трепал его влажные волосы, холодил взмокшую на спине футболку, и всё равно Джим отказывался верить своим глазам.

Подойдя к парапету, он посмотрел свои руки, проверяя, не делали ли ему уколов, затем припомнил, что пил только свою воду, а значит, подмешать ему ничего не могли. 

— Мы не дурманили вас, — сказала девушка, появившись из странного горящего круга, в котором виднелся спортзал. — Нет, не надо смотреть по сторонам, тут нет техники для проекций. Ваш мозг слишком рационален, Джим, но в то же время, я надеюсь, достаточно гибок, чтобы понять.

Джим замер, смотря на неё во все глаза и тяжело дыша. Немного успокоившись, он размял шею, нервно качнув головой, и выдохнул. 

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Переодеться и принять душ можно?

Через час они сидели в кафетерии, расположенном в том же здании. Незнакомцы успели сменить свои одежды на нормальные вещи типичных американцев, и теперь все трое ничем не отличались от самых обычных посетителей. Они сели поодаль, у панорамного окна, откуда было видно автостраду, автобусную остановку и небольшой зелёный парк, в котором спортсмены любили бегать до и после тренировок.

— Так вся сложность в том, — уточнил Джим, сделав глоток горячего чёрного кофе, — что он более крутой маг, чем вы?

— Проще говоря, да, — ответила девушка, представившаяся как Зоуи. — Мы жаждем мести, но не можем даже войти в его Санктум Санкторум. В битве вне его территории, мы будем слабее. Единственный вариант — ударить изнутри, но как.

— Любой магический порыв в свою сторону он ощутит заранее, — подтвердил её спутник, Шон.

— Значит, надо его отвлечь, — предложил Джим и откинулся на спинку стула. — Что он сделает, если, например, узнает, что я или кто-то ещё на него охотится. Снайпера наймёт или заминирует его домик.

— Снайпера? — улыбнулась Зоуи и не сдержала смешок. — Посмеётся, наверное. 

Вблизи Джим рассмотрел что то, что он принял за макияж, было татуажем или магической меткой, а вероятнее всего клеймом. У Шона были те же самые метки вокруг глаз. 

— Убить меня? Пленить? — перечислил Джим, продолжая оставаться серьёзным даже после смешков Зоуи.

— Нет, это дело полиции, но никак не магов.

— На каких условиях вы можете войти в его Санктум Санкторум?

— Если мы докажем наше право на месть, — сказала Зоуи и развела руками. — Если Стрэндж признает вину перед нами, но едва ли он соизволит это сделать.

— Ну так найдите заклинание, чары, фокус-покус или что-то, что вынудит его заговорить, — пожал плечами Джим. — Соберите всё, что есть и несите ко мне. Вы сказали, что Стрэндж помогает людям? Ну так бейте не по Стрэнджу, а по этим самым людям. В общем, всё, что примерно подходит, тащите мне!

Зоуи и Шон вернулись через три дня. Они нашли Джима в его гостиничном номере, явились прямо из портала, чем ничуть не возмутили временного хозяина комнаты. Джим сразу освободил рабочий стол, а когда места стало мало, расположились на полу. Они вместе перебирали свитки и книги, непонятные записи маги расшифровывали, но Джим почти сразу, как только увидел, хлопнул ладонью по пергаменту с призывом Сартана.

— Вы можете переписать этот текст на читаемый английский? — спросил он. — Чтобы любой мог правильно его прочесть?

— Забудь, — сказал Шон. — Сартан всегда забирает призывателя. 

— Да вы откуда вообще? — Джим поморщился. — Найти козла отпущения, всего и дел! Ну что вы так смотрите? За ваш призыв осуществит кто-то другой. Соберёт жертв, а закончит Стрэнджем, выторгует у него признание в грехе...

— А если он признается в другом грехе?

— А для этого кто-то из вас должен напомнить ему о себе, — раздражённо пояснил Джим. В его голове план давно сложился, а вот парочка магов продолжала нещадно тупить. — Это обычная психология. Всё, не парьтесь, я составлю план действий, а потом... будет гранд-финал. 

— Но даже тогда будет риск, что Стрэндж раскидает нас, как кукол, — признался Шон. — Он уже дрался в Санктуме.

— А можно ли, чисто теоретически, — Джим повёл пальцами в воздухе, — ослабить магию Стрэнджа? Хотя бы ненадолго. Это же энергия, верно? А значит у неё есть источник или нет?

Зоуи улыбнулась.

***

_**Д** ень мести. 12 июля, Санктум Санкторум, утро._

 ** _С_** тивен был занят медитацией с самой ночи. В последнее время он ощущал странную тревогу: она была в воздухе, в этих стенах, билась в его груди и отзывалась на кончиках пальцев. Стивен искал причину, но не находил. Чем бы он ни занимался, тревога царапала его сознание, навязчиво просясь в центр внимания. Стараясь успокоиться за медитацией, Стивен не сразу услышал стук в дверь. А когда услышал, открыл глаза и почувствовал знакомую ауру Кристины, подумал, что со стороны, наверное, забавно смотрится девушка, стучащая в двери ремонтируемого здания.

Медитировал Стивен, отрываясь в позе лотоса. Соприкоснувшись ногами с полом, он пригладил волосы и спустился вниз по лестнице. Как только Стивен открыл дверь, Кристина ворвалась внутрь, смотря на друга с возмущением и беспокойством одновременно.

— Ты так стучишь, как будто конец света подкрался, — с иронией сказал Стивен.

— Для тебя так точно! — объявила Кристина. — Ты тема номер один в интернете!

— Кто-то вспомнил о моей гениальной операции? — уточнил Стивен, театрально нахмурившись. — Или о нашем открытии? ПалмерСтрэндж? СтрэнджПалмер?

— Ох, Стивен... — Кристина болезненно поморщилась, когда поняла, что он ничего не знает. 

Когда она достала телефон и включила новости, Стивен моментально стал серьёзным.

« _Он обманул меня_ , — говорила знакомая ему полненькая женщина и вытирала платком глаза. —  _Представился магом, показал пару фокусов, и я отдала ему все свои сбережения!_ »

Стивен вскинул брови, ошалело смотря на экран.

— Я её знаю! — сказал он Кристине. — Принимал её пару недель назад. И я помог ей.

— Это только начало, — ответила Кристина. — Целый выпуск передачи о разоблачениях посвящён тебе.

« _Наша сегодняшняя тема_ , — объявила ведущая, одетая в безвкусный розовый костюм, — _Стивен Стрэндж, в прошлом известный нейрохирург, а в настоящем обманщик, притворяющийся экстрасенсом. Весь эфир в режиме онлайн мы принимаем ваши истории и жалобы, чтобы рассказать о нём людям, предупредить их и наказать обманщика!_ »

Для начала в выпуске подробно рассказывало о врачебном прошлом Стивена, когда он, подвергшись гордыне, отказывал людям, сочтя их случаи недостаточно интересными для себя. Женщины и мужчины, даже подростки, давали интервью, рассказывая о жестокосердии Стрэнджа, о его жажде славы и наживы, а потом ведущая коротко упомянула аварию, шрамы Стивена, его искалеченные руки и то, что он в одночасье остался без работы и денег. Предоставили информацию даже о его странствиях, на которые Стивен потратил последние сбережения. 

Далее последовали кадры, на которых Стивен был запечатлён в костюме мага. И ещё несколько «жертв» рассказали о том, как их кинули, запудрили голову рассказами о демонах и настоящих оживших кошмарах. Его посетители, реальные, знакомые ему, говорили о том, что он лжец и обманщик, а под финал предоставили якобы счёт Стрэнджа и информацию по нему: обозначенная сумма была до неприличия велика. 

— Тебя ищет полиция, — сказала Кристина. — Ты понимаешь это?

— Нет, я ничего не понимаю. — Он щёлкнул пальцами, плащ левитации покинул его и спешно улетел на второй этаж. На Стивене снова были футболка и лёгкие брюки. — Но догадываюсь, кто за этим стоит.

_**Д** ень мести. 12 июля, отделение полиции, обед._

**_Л_** ейтенант Баччи выглядел потерянно. Стивен решил сам прийти к нему, чтобы прояснить ситуацию, но всё оказалось не так-то просто. Баччи был мрачным и поникшим; оказалось, что таких передач о Стивене вышло уже несколько, в интернете появились мемы с ним, страницы, посвящённые его высмеиванию. Он стал новостью номер один за последние сутки, и даже в участке на него смотрели косо.

Баччи закрыл дверь в свой кабинет, чтобы не отвлекаться на нежелательное внимание, и сел за свой заваленный бумагами стол. В воздухе витал приятный запах кофе и пончиков; обычно это успокаивало, но явно не сегодня. Постучав пальцами по папке, Баччи поднял взгляд и заговорил:

— Всё не так просто, Стивен.

— Но ты же знаешь, что это подстава, ложь. — Стивен улыбнулся и прищурил глаза. — Ты столько всего видел.

— Видеть-то я видел, — ответил Баччи, — но у нас есть свидетель. Говорит, что ты нанял его для очередной громкой истории. Мол, ты и раньше использовал его, чтобы обманывать доверчивых женщин.

— И кто же он? — спросил Стивен.

— Некий Ричард Брук. — Лейтенант положил перед Стивеном досье с фотографией... Джеймса Мориарти.

— Это не Ричард Брук, а Джеймс Мориарти, — пояснил Стивен. — Он владелец огромной криминальной сети...

— ... который занимается тем, что даёт советы преступникам, — договорил за него Баччи.

— Именно! Так ты знал?

— Нет. Он написал, что ты придумал для него эту роль, только вот исполнить её он не успел. Но не только в этом дело, — сказал Баччи и поджал губы. — Помнишь, ты помог нам найти детей, похищенных на той неделе?

— Да.

— Так вот... Примерно так они описали похитителя. 

Баччи положил на стол перед Стивеном фоторобот. Себя он пока что узнать ещё мог.

_**Д** ень мести. 12 июля, Санктум Санкторум, вечер._

**_Б_** аччи отпустил Стивена, но, как он сказал, это явно ненадолго. Новости набирали оборот, Стивена даже узнавали в метро. Осуждающие взгляды, толчки, едкие комментарии в спину — и Стивен решил добраться до Санктума через портал.

Скользнув в переулок, чтобы никто не увидел его манипуляций, он открыл портал, перешагнул его и ступил на пол знакомого и спасительного Санктум Санкторум. Выстрел раздался в тот же момент: боли не было, но Стивен почувствовал, как пуля разорвала его бок и вылетая насквозь. Всё вокруг замерло, пространство вокруг него поплыло, и Стивен, пошатнувшись, и упал на колени. Его глаза распахнулись от шока, стало очень холодно. Он ошалело глянул на свои дрожащие руки, перепачканные кровью, на первые темные капли, соприкоснувшиеся с полом, и только потом поднял взгляд, чтобы увидеть сидящего на ступенях его обители Джима Мориарти.

— Как... ты... — выдохнул Стивен.

— Три пункта, — перебил его Джим, подняв пальцы. — Заставить верховного мага признать вину и совершённую им несправедливость — раз. — Он загнул один палец. — Заставить людей потерять веру в него и его магию — два. — Загнул второй. — И окропить его кровью его же обитель. В итоге... это было слишком просто.

Он разочарованно хмыкнул и покачал головой, пока тело Стивена сотрясало крупной дрожью. Его футболка стала тяжёлой и влажной; она неприятно липла к телу, а крови становилось всё больше. Голова шла кругом, и, что хуже всего, Стивен не ощущал в себе сил.

— Я знал, что мы снова встретимся, доктор Стрэндж, — равнодушно сказал Джим. — Жаль, что при таких обстоятельствах. Я думал, ты будешь более интересным и сложным противником, но нет!

Стивен зажал рану рукой и тяжело выдохнул. Каждое движение отдавало болью, и сил на ответ в нём не было. К горлу подкатила тошнота, бок разрывало раскалённым металлом. А Джим тем временем встал, потянулся и шагнул к нему навстречу.

— Ты, наверное, не понимаешь, не знаешь, что произошло, а я объясню, — сказал он, триумфально улыбнувшись. — Победа ума над магией, доктор Стрэндж. В итоге и ты оказался таким же жалким смертным, как и все. 

Джим опустился на одно колено прямо напротив Стрэнджа и поднял на него взгляд своих демонически чёрных глаз. Стивен смотрел на него, и ему казалось, что стены и потолок Санктума почернели и провисли, нависли над ними, желая поглотить и задушить, а Мориарти, как истинный дьявол, вытягивал и испивал его душу до последней капли. Внезапно он совершил рывок, повалил Стрэнджа на пол и с силой сжал его рану. Стивен закричал, будучи не в силах дать отпор, и отдёрнулся, но отползти ему не удалось.

— Ты жалкий, — тягуче говорил Джим и изучал его шальным взглядом. — Слабый, ничтожный, продажный человек, Стивен Стрэндж. Признай, ты ничтожество.

Он поднял перепачканную в кровь руку и прикоснулся ей к щеке тяжело дышащего Стивена, оставляя на коже кровавый след. Но и этого ему показалось мало: Мориарти наклонился, мазнул губами по щеке Стивена, пробуя его же кровь на вкус. Стивен поморщился, попытался отвернуться от неприятных прикосновений, но Мориарти уверенно обхватил его подбородок и вжался губами в губы, доказывая своё превосходства столь варварским методом. Стивен с удовольствием плюнул бы ему в лицо, но он мог только смотреть, грозно и яростно, пока Мориарти не отстранился и демонстративно не вытер губы.

— Забыл сказать, — добавил он, — я же не один, доктор Стрэндж.

Двери Санктум Санкторум распахнулись, и на пороге появилось с десяток молодых магов. Стивен сразу узнал их метки — зелоты Кецилия, те, кого не забрал Дормамму. Стивен прошептал одними губами: « _Что ты наделал_ », а Джим снял с его шеи Око Агамотто, пока зелоты громили Санктум: били вазы, разрезали картины, переворачивали мебель. Они сумели сладить даже с плащом левитации — красная ткань билась в их руках, пока женщины резали его ножами. 

Стивен лежал на полу, смотрел то на это безумие, то на Мориарти. Ему в голову пришла очень плохая, мелочная мстительная идея, но иного пути для спасения он всё равно не находил.

— Открой его, — произнёс Стрэндж, указав на Око. — Ты же хочешь.

Договорить он не успел: зелоты, изуродовав плащ, подошли к Стивену, завязали красное полотно на его шее и потянули за собой, собираясь повесить Верховного мага прямо в его обители.

— Я своё дело сделал, — сказал Джим, протянув Око Шону. — Теперь ваша плата.

— Деньги мы переведём, — ответил тот. — Оставшуюся сумму, как и договаривались. Спасибо, мистер Мориарти.

— Это не всё. — Джим отдёрнул руку, увереннее сжав Око. Ему показалось, что он слышал тихий шёпот, зовущий его. И шёпот этот исходил от причудливого кулона. — Вы обещали мне одну магическую манипуляцию.

— Я помню, — кивнул Шон. — Сделаем.

Джим усмехнулся и протянул руку, намереваясь передать Око. Стивен видел это, пока его поднимали, и из последних сил он сделал манипуляцию правой рукой. Око распахнулось, яркий зелёный свет ослепил Мориарти и Шона, они оба отстранились, а кулон упал на пол. Зелёный камень с громким стуком упал на пол, подпрыгнул и снова упал. И тогда, смотря на него, Джим Мориарти услышал рокот множества голосов: они звали его, уговаривали взять себя и получить невиданную власть. Стивен усмехнулся, когда плащ сильнее обвил его шею: задумка удалась.

Шон потянул к камню руку, Джим тоже, и он успел первым. Они прикоснулись к камню, и мощная, разрывающая всё на своём пути, волна отбросила их в стороны, сбив по пути близстоящих зелотов и разломив отдачей полоток и искривив стены. Стивена вырвало из рук держащих его магов и отбросило на верхний пролёт лестницы. Он взвыл от боли, перевернулся на спину и закашлялся. 

Наступила тишина. В воздухе летала пыль, а Стивен лежал на полу, тяжело дышал и старался сосредоточиться. Внезапно он ощутил прилив сил. Бок всё ещё жгло огнём, разрывало болью, но помимо этого Стивен ощущал, как к нему возвращается магия.

« _В тебя ещё много кто верит_ », — услышал Доктор знакомый голос.

« _Вонг... спасибо_ ».

Видимо, Вонг тоже не терял времени даром: навестил несколько клиентов Стивена, напомнил им о заслугах и талантах доктора, и те, своей верой начали возвращать ему энергию. Стивен пусть и с трудом, но всё же встал и поманил плащ. Будучи разорванным тот всё же оторвался от земли, медленно подлетел к хозяину и упал ему на плечи. Подойдя к перилам, Стивен увидел, что несколько зелотов всё ещё живы, но большую часть, как и Джима Мориарти, убило волной силы камня. Плащ поднял Стивена в воздух, помог опуститься внизу, у самой лестницы, и Стрэндж поднял руку, поманив камень бесконечности и сдерживающий его силу кулон. Соединив их, доктор повёл рукой, и рана на его боку стала затягиваться. 

Пришедшие в себя зелоты тут же устремились к двери. Выбежав на улицу, они начали открывать порталы, но Стивен знал — их там уже ждут. Вонг та ещё зараза. И самый верный друг.

— Я не мог прорваться в Санктум, — сказал Вонг, появившись рядом. — Словно что-то блокировало порталы!

— Санктум осквернили, — ответил Стивен и выдохнул. Боль всё ещё не отступила. — Надо провести ритуалы, восстановить всё и починить плащ.

— С этим проблем не будет, — ответил Вонг. — Я знаю хорошего мастера. Так это всё из-за них? Учеников Кецилия? 

— Как видишь.

— Но теперь они у нас, мои ученики перехватывают их, — сообщил Вонг. — А остальные мертвы.

— Нет, — ответил Стивен и покачал головой. — Не все мертвы.

К его огромному изумлению, Джим пришёл в себя и поморщился от сильнейшей головной боли. Спина болела тоже, рука, обожжённая камнем, горела, словно её опустили в кипяток. Он приподнялся, увидел мёртвых магов и досадливо поморщился. Этот бой он проиграл. Стивен Стрэндж и его приятель стояли поодаль, и явно не спешили его ловить. Впрочем, Джиму было всё равно. Он ненавидел проигрывать. И это фиаско надо было пережить. 

Встав, пошатываясь, он прошёл к двери, отворил её, сделал шаг и... и отлетел на несколько метров назад, почти к самой лестнице Санктума. Взвыв от боли и схватившись за ушибленные рёбра, он отдышался, встал и попытался снова, но результат был тем же. Словно само здание не выпускало его.

— Что происходит? — спросил Стивен у Вонга. 

— Он не может покинуть Санктум, — констатировал очевидное Вонг. — Понимаешь, у всего есть своя цена, Стивен. У каждого преступления тем более. Если он тут пленник, а я уже видел когда-то подобное, то, делаю вывод, что вечная служба тебе и Санктуму — его наказание за попытку убийства Верховного мага.

— Я тронут такой заботой Санктума или Ока, но... — Стивен перешёл на шёпот, пока Джим Мориарти бессмысленно пытался преодолеть порог дома, — может, поможешь снять эту магию? Я его прощаю и всё такое, а если честно, как ты понимаешь, я не очень желаю его видеть тут, рядом с собой.

— Я-то это понимаю, — ответил Вонг, не скрывая в голосе грусть. — Но это высший суд, Стивен. Решать не нам. Или он станет твоим и Санктума слугой, либо умрёт. А поскольку он точно не станет тебе служить, то подожди с недельку. Этого хватит, чтобы он окончательно растерял силы. Разве ты не видишь? Ни души, ни тела, он разрушен.

Стивен видел.


	4. Кошмары прошлого

**_В_**  Санктуме было неспокойно.

Было неспокойно, несмотря на то, что Стивен успел за два дня навести относительный порядок. Стены и потолок здания, пострадавшие от волны силы Ока, он восстановил с помощью энергозатратного заклинания, а переломанную мебель отправил на свалку более традиционным образом. Над своей репутацией он тоже поработал: снова поговорил с лейтенантом Баччи, тот обещал разобраться с роликами в сети.

Только теперь, оставшись с Джимом Мориарти наедине, Стивен ощущал себя тревожно. Они не общались и не пересекались, но Стивен чувствовал его присутствие в своей обители. И это напрягало. Как попытка уснуть лёжа в одной кровати с королевской коброй. Рискованно и недальновидно.

В самый первый вечер Стивен всё же решился на попытку разговора и сообщил Мориарти то, что не так давно узнал от Вонга.

— Тебе отсюда не выйти, — сказал он, стоя поодаль. — Око или сам Санктум Санкторум, но что-то сделало тебя частью этого места. Можешь занять одну из гостевых комнат на втором этаже в левом крыле. Там есть всё необходимое, но учти, не станешь служить этому месту, умрёшь.

Стивен не желал говорить с Мориарти, особенно пока его бок обжигало недавнем пулевым ранением. Впрочем, Мориарти тоже молчал. Он сидел на лестнице, смотрел на дверь и молчал. Стивен подошёл, наклонился и поднял лежащий неподалёку пистолет, после чего молча ушёл, оставляя Мориарти в гордом одиночестве. К утру его там уже не было. Стивен чувствовал, что его внезапный гость занял одну из комнат, как он и предлагал, и что мысли его были обжигающе тревожны. Стивен буквально чувствовал его страх, панику и боль.

Первым делом Стивен надёжно закрыл многие комнаты, оставив только неопасные для себя залы; а на ночь надёжно запечатал заклинанием свои двери, чтобы засыпать, не думая о том, не попытается ли Мориарти придушить его во сне. А потом он просыпался, когда слышал крики Джима, пробуждаемого ночными кошмарами. Сидя в темноте и вытирая испарину со лба, Стивен думал, что это его наказание, а не Мориарти. Опасаться в своём же жилище, вскакивать из-за чужих криков, и всегда, каждую минуту ждать подвоха — чем он это заслужил?

Мориарти не выходил. Стивен оставлял у дверей его комнаты воду и немного еды, но тот не открывал и не ел. От комнаты исходила аура злобы, отчаяния и бесконечного страха. Стивену всё это не нравилось, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Как Вонг и сказал: ни души, ни тела. Джим Мориарти был измученным ослабленным человеком, сидящим на сигаретах и наркотиках, а все проблемы шли изнутри. Он и так умирал, до того, как переступил порог Санктума. Он был пустым. Уничтоженным много лет назад.

На четвёртый день Мориарти явился к нему сам. Пиджак он скинул, оставшись в рубашке и измятых брюках. Стивен подумал, что следует доставить ему его вещи, но всё ещё упрямо сторонился контакта. Словно его молчание могло разрешить возникшую проблему.

— Сними чары, — сказал Мориарти, встав в дверях библиотеки и оперевшись о косяк.

— Я не могу, — честно ответил Стивен, закрыв книгу, которую до этого читал. Он парил в воздухе, сидя в позе лотоса, но для разговора опустил ноги на пол, чтобы говорить на равных. — Мог бы, тут же снял бы, мне твоё присутствие не нужно, как ты понимаешь.

— Боишься? — с вызовом спросил Мориарти и усмехнулся. — Что ночью перережу тебе глотку? 

— Едва ли найдёшь чем, — ответил Стивен. — Ни одного колюще-режущего в твоём распоряжении тут не будет. Наше с тобой соседство худшее, что со мной могло случиться, но я даже не знаю, что тебя тут держит...

— Это! — Мориарти перебил его и поднял руку, показывая на серебряную цепь, украсившую его запястье. — Это держит, оно появилось в тот самый вечер! А ещё там, снаружи, меня никто не помнит! Я звонил своим компаньонам и знакомым, так они слышать не слышали о Джиме Мориарти! Исправь всё это, доктор, иначе я превращу твою жизнь в ад!

— Не я это сделал, не мне и снимать, — строго ответил Стивен. — Слушай... — устало добавил он, — нам надо научиться уживаться. Тебе придётся работать тут, помимо этого тебе нужно есть и нормально спать...

Но Мориарти развернулся и ушёл, даже не выслушав его.

***

Прошло четыре дня, и Джим чувствовал, как жизненные силы покидают его. Самым ярким последним моментом в его сознании был голос, исходящий из зелёного камня, и то, как он тянет к нему руку. Затем была вспышка и разрывающая тело боль. Потом он словно оказался не в себе. Занял комнату, забился в неё и иногда провалился в сон, но пробуждался, раз за разом, видя, как его привязывают к кровати и поджигают. Его тело горело, боль была слишком реальной, до слёз и сорванного криком горла. Потом он долго умывался, брызгая кожу холодной водой и успокаивая несуществующие ожоги.

Джим звонил Чарльзу каждый день. И не только ему, но никто, абсолютно никто, его не помнил. Его сеть, созданная только им когда-то, обратилась в ничто. Проклятая магия вырвала Джима Мориарти из реального мира, словно его никогда и не существовало. И никто о нём не тосковал. 

Он слабел, отказывался от еды и чувствовал, что само это место вытягивает из него силы, выпивает их по капле, тянет жилу за жилой. И в который раз Джим развернул листок, на который смотрел каждый день. Горе-маги, которым он помогал прорваться в Санктум, оставили ему нужное заклинание, но не научили, как правильно проводить ритуал. 

Впрочем, Джим ощущал в себе готовность рискнуть. Да, он умирал, но свою последнюю месть свершить был обязан. Чужой голос шептал ему на ухо, завлекал и звал за собой, и Джим потерял над собой контроль, поддавшись безумному желанию, которое оживало с дьявольским шёпотом.

Стрэндж думал, что он ничего не изучил в Санктуме за эти несколько дней, но это было не так. Джим прошёл в библиотеку, в одну из тех комнат, которая всегда была открыта, и подошёл к постаменту, вокруг которого тут же загорелись свечи. Именно это и было ему нужно. Джим взял их, накапал воск на пол, установил каждую свечу, создавая круг, и опустился на колени в его центре. Он, даже без листочка, прошептал заклинание и свечи из светлых обратились чёрными, а их пламя окрасилось в зелёный. 

 

Стивен распахнул глаза, ощутив сильнейший поток чёрной негативной энергии, магии, чуждой этому месту. Вскочив с кровати, он повёл рукой, создавая портал, и сразу оказался в библиотеке, с ужасом видя следы проводимого тут запрещённого ритуала. На полу его библиотеки была не человеческой рукой начерчена пентаграмма со свечами на каждой пике, в центре её без сознания лежал Мориарти. Версию о внезапной диверсии Стивен отбросил сразу: Джим Мориарти не мог осилить такое заклинание сам, ведь оно являлось по сути ведьмовским. Нужно было увидеть больше, и плащ левитация очень вовремя опустился хозяину на плечи, облачая его в одеяния мага. 

Подойдя к Джиму, Стивен опустился на одно колено и присмотрелся: не сразу, но его взгляду стал виден след существа, которое теперь скрывалось.

— О, так у нас подселенец, — произнёс Стивен. — И сколько лет ты его терроризируешь?

Стивен часто избавлял людей от таких существ, как, например, психопиявки. Его ошибка, что не проверил гостя сразу, ведь в случае с Джимом Мориарти эта тварь оказалась заперта в Санктуме, что ей, видимо, очень и очень не понравилось. Она перехватила сознание Мориарти, совратила его своим дьявольским шёпотом и привела сюда, чтобы убить в ритуальном круге и захватить его тело.

Демонов Стивен не любил. На территории своего Санктум Санкторум он их просто ненавидел.

Прежде чем отделять демона от Мориарти, Стивен должен был понять, против кого он борется, и как давно этот кто-то сидит на человеке. Ответы он собирался искать в прошлом, в тот момент, когда сущность прицепилась к Мориарти.

Стивен, не разрывая круга из свечей, вошёл в него, присел и прикоснулся пальцами к виску Мориарти, закрыл глаза и прочитал заклинание. Око Агамотто, Всевидящее Око, указало ему путь. Стивен глубоко вдохнул и ощутил болезненный толчок, отбросивший далеко его в прошлое. 

Шёл дождь. Стивен открыл глаза, услышав мощный раскат грома. Было темно, на улице вовсю вливал ливень. Стивен обернулся, прикрылся рукой от холодного дождя и увидел несколько домов, но заинтересовал его один, выделяющийся, словно держащийся особняком отчуждения и силы. Стивен направился к нему по влажной траве, скользнул за высокую калитку и по каменистой дорожке прошёл к дверям. Пройдя сквозь них, подобно призраку, он увидел болтающих женщин, наверное, хозяйку и её повариху, а они его не видели, так как были обычным воспоминанием. 

Стивена тянуло на второй этаж, он явственно это ощущал. Невесомо поднявшись по лестнице, он прошёл по длинному коридору, ощущая себя несколько неуютно из-за отчуждённости, скользящий даже из холодного скудного интерьера дома. Пульсацию он ощутил от самой дальней комнаты и просочился в неё, ища взглядом Джима.

В тёмной комнате первым делом он увидел слабый источник света. Мебели тут было мало: стол, стул, шкаф и кровать. Стивен предположил бы, что тут живёт прагматичный человек-аккуратист, но в комнате находился маленький мальчик. Ребёнок, лет семи, сидел на кровати перед открытой книгой и подсвечивал текст фонариком. Стивен посмотрел на него с интересом — не узнать Джима Мориарти в детстве он не мог, выдавали чёрные глаза и волосы. Он казался спокойным и любознательным, как же из него могло вырасти чудовище?.. Стивен подошёл ближе, заглянул в книгу и замер. Не поверил, моргнул и наклонился ближе. Но глаза его не обманывали.

« _...вновь заиграли рожки. Хьюга положили на эшафот, привязали руки и ноги к лежащему кресту святого Андрея. Палач, не торопясь, вострил на точиле нож, похожий на нож мясника, потом попробовал мизинцем его лезвие. Толпа затаила дыхание. Тут подручный палача приблизился к Хьюгу. По толпе прошла волна истерического возбуждения, от топота ног сотрясались помосты. И, несмотря на этот страшный грохот, все услышали пронзительный, душераздирающий вопль Хьюга, единственный его вопль, который сразу смолк, а из раны начала хлестать фонтаном кровь. Уже бесчувственное тело было оскоплено. Отсечённые части были брошены в печь, прямо на раскалённые угли, которые раздувал один из подручных. Вокруг пополз отвратительный запах горелого мяса_ »*.

По спине Стивена пробежал холодок. Текст он узнавал и знал, что будет в книге дальше, но не понимал, как такой текст мог попасть к ребёнку. Внезапно маленький Джим вскинул голову и замер. Он поднял фонарик, светя им в темноту, и осмотрелся, а тот внезапно предательски мигнул и погас. Джим напряжённо выдохнул, отодвинулся к стене и потянулся рукой к светильнику, но включать его не стал. Вместо этого он вернулся на место и подтянул одеяло к груди. Стивен знал, чего он боится: он ощущал присутствие демона кожей и чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным, потому что не мог защитить ребёнка. Люди почти никогда не видели и не ощущали подселенцев, но дети были исключением.

Стивен всматривался в темноту и прислушивался. Ему важно было опознать демона, но аура была незнакомой. В темноте раздался шорох, что-то шевельнулось. Джим всхлипнул и зашёлся дрожью, а Стивен шагнул в сторону от его кровати, чтобы рассмотреть пожаловавшее сюда существо. Искривлённая дрожащая рука с переломанными пальцами показалась в окне, и цепко схватилась за подоконник. Суставы твари хрустнули, оно подтянулось, показалась вторая рука, и Джим за спиной Стивена заплакал. Стрэндж слышал его тихие всхлипы и не представлял, что тот ощущал, видя, как в его окно лезет самый настоящий монстр.

Наконец показалось уродливое черепообразное лицо с сгнившей кожей и зияющими чёрными дырами вместо глаз. Рта у твари не было, а с головы свисали грязные спутанные волосы. 

—  _Мэрэ..._ — произнёс Стивен, узнавая демона, питающегося человеческими страхами и ночными кошмарами. Только он не припоминал ничего про отсутствующий рот.

Резкий рывок и изогнутая, словно адскими пытками, тварь запрыгнула на подоконник, сползла в комнату, оставляя на ковре чёрные влажные следы, забралась на кровать и подняла к Джиму своё уродливое лицо. И тут мальчик не выдержал: он закричал пронзительно и громко, и щёлкнул выключателем светильника. Словно ему в ответ из соседних комнат раздался плач ребёнка. В коридоре зажегся свет, и к нему вбежала бледная женщина, та, которая не так давно весело общалась с поваром внизу. Она подбежала к мальчику и зажала ему рот рукой.

— Тише, не кричи, не надо, если папа услышит...

Папа услышал. Высокий грузный мужчина в возрасте с суровым лицом вошёл в комнату и включил большой свет. Стивен ощутил: страх ребёнка сместился с демона на него, на этого человека. Во внешности у них не было ничего общего: старший Мориарти был светлым, с рыжеватой бородой. В его взгляде не было ни цепкости, ни ясности, как у взрослого Джима. Они определённо были слишком разными.

— Опять? — Его низкий голос звучал угрожающе. — Опять что-то увидел в темноте? Кто разрешал включать светильник?

Джим опустил голову и отрицательно мотнул головой. Мэрэ жадно вдохнула запах его затравленного страха. Она сжала его запястье, и Джим даже не отдёрнул руку, только задрожал сильнее. Видимо показать, что он кого-то видит, он боялся больше, чем уродливого демона. 

— Ты прочёл книгу? — спросил мужчина, сжал плечи жены и отстранил её от кровати.

— Я... читал... — ответил мальчик дрогнувшим голосом. 

— И не понял, что настоящий ужас кроется в реальных вещах, а не в твоих дурацких вымыслах? Опять хотел напугать Роберта?

— Нет, — отрицательно замотал головой Джим и заплакал, потому что Мэрэ уже тянула руки к его лицу. — Я не... я ничего не видел...

— А может, видел? — Его отец угрожающе сощурился, и Стивен нахмурился, слишком уж ему не нравился этот человек. — И может, очень хочешь сменить школу на отдалённый интернат для таких же психов, как и ты? Будешь жить с теми, кто не умеет читать, говорить, кто ходит под себя и верит в чудовищ, живущих под кроватью?

— Нет... не хочу. И я ничего не видел.

— Почему же тогда ты кричал?

— Хотел... хотел разбудить Роберта, — соврал мальчик.

— Вот это уже больше похоже на правду. А ну иди сюда!..

Мощная рука схватила мальчишеское запястье, и Стивен повёл пальцами, останавливая воспоминания. Он не хотел видеть сцены издевательств над ребёнком, да и ни к чему это было. Теперь он знал, какой демон подсел к Джиму, оставалось понять, куда Мэрэ делась. 

 

Стивен открыл глаза, возвращаясь в реальность. Если Мэрэ набралась достаточно сил для того, чтобы перехватить сознание Джима и провести его руками ритуал, то искать её следовал в его сознании. Такая вылазка была опасной, но Стивен привык рисковать. Он и не такое видел: иногда к нему приходили одержимые, вот когда начиналось мрачное веселье. Сев в позу лотоса, Стивен начал читать заклинание, чтобы выйти на поиски демона. 

Теперь его волосы теребил ветер. Стивен открыл глаза и опустил ноги на пересохшую почву. Он осмотрелся, изучая место, куда попал. Этот мир загнивал: почва красного цвета шла трещинами, из неё пробивались сухие сгнившие деревья, с неба падал пепел, а само оно было грязного рыжего цвета.

_Ни души, ни тела_ , как сказал Вонг. 

Стивен глубоко вздохнул: настолько пересохших и выцветших людей раньше он не видел. Он всё ещё не испытывал глубокой симпатии к Джиму Мориарти (неглубокой тоже), не оправдывал его поступки разрушенным детством и полученными психологическими травмами, но пытался его понять, чтобы спасти, как спасал всех других заблудших. И в своих попытках он пошёл по дороге, надеясь, что та выведет его, куда надо.

Мориарти нашёлся сидящим на берегу пересохшей реки. Стивен видел неглубокое русло, где когда-то, наверное, была вода. Он подошёл к Мориарти, сжавшемуся, обхватившего себя за колени и смотрящего перед собой отстранённым взглядом.

— Эй, — позвал Стивен, но ответа не последовало. Он наклонился, сжал плечо Мориарти и легко встряхнул его. — Слушай, ты должен сам перебороть свой страх, чтобы я изгнал держащего тебя тут демона. Слышишь? Иначе он сейчас, в эти самые минуты, захватит твоё тело. И мне придётся убить тебя, чтобы не дать ему вырваться в реальный мир.

Но тот молчал и никак не реагировал. Мориарти был истощён, о чём свидетельствовал окружающий их пейзаж. Тогда Стивен присел и впервые позвал его по имени:

— Джим. Джим, посмотри на меня.

Но Джим не реагировал. Стивен раздражённо отвернулся, снова ощущая беспомощность. Должен был быть ключ, но какой, где, он понятия не имел. Стивен снова и снова прокручивал увиденное в воспоминаниях Джима, но не находил зацепок кроме одной: у Мэрэ не было рта.

Осознание внезапно нашло на него. Воспоминания и мир потерянного ребёнка, оставленного наедине с жуткими книгами, вынужденного врать и отводить взгляд, чтобы умалчивать об увиденном монстре. 

— Джим, я слышу тебя, — вкрадчиво сказал Стивен. — Слышу. И я помогу.

Джим поднял голову и моргнул. Его взгляд стал осмысленным, он моргнул снова и снова, затем вскочил, ошарашенно осмотрелся и выпалил:

— Эта жуткая уродливая хрень существует! Существует! Твою мать, у меня с головой всегда всё было нормально!

— Ну, в этом я бы усомнился, — сказал Стивен, встав следом. — Но она существует, да. И она перехватила над тобой контроль, провела ведьминский ритуал, чтобы заполучить твоё тело, это всё сложно, давай не сейчас. Если кратко: нам надо бы её остановить.

— Но... — Джим внезапно замялся и нахмурился, — вообще-то ритуал провёл я. Мне его дали те маги, которых ты раскидал несколько дней назад.

— Идиот, — от души сказал Стивен, не сдерживая раздражения. — Тебя обманули, как последнего идиота! Конечно же, они увидели на тебе этот прицеп и подсунули тебе ритуал, усиливший его мощь! Что ты хотел сделать на самом деле? На что был уговор?

Джим замялся, неопределённо повёл рукой.

— Говори уже, — приказал Стивен.

— Я хотел убить отца! — всплеснул руками Джим. — У нас долгая история очаровательных отношений, вот я и хотел, чтобы он сдох от страха!

— О, я знаю, — кивнул Стивен.

— Что?!

— Что?

Джим требовательно уставился на него, а Стивен неопределённо махнул рукой. В ту же секунду он ощутил скапливающуюся вокруг них негативную энергию, почувствовал злость, которая ветром обжигала кожу. И принадлежала она не Джиму. Мэрэ насытилась вполне, чтобы обратить против них теперь уже свои истинные чувства.

— Подойди ближе ко мне, — сказал Стивен. — Подойди, пока этот сон не стал кошмаром...

Он замолчал, услышав журчание воды. Джим нахмурился и обернулся, тоже услышав звук. Пересохшее русло наполнялось чёрной, словно смола, водой. 

— Что это... — прошептал Джим.

— Подойди ко мне!

Но Джим склонился над водой и тронул своё лицо пальцами, словно что-то увидел в отражении. Он и правда увидел: его лицо выглядело как обтянутый гнилой кожей череп; глазницы пустовали, не было ни рта, ни носа, волосы выпадали клоками, а руки обернулись оголёнными прогнившими изнутри костями. Джим задрожал и закричал так, как не кричал никогда. Внезапно вода поднялась огромной волной и обрушилась на берег, обхватив ногу Джима цепким щупальцем и утянув его в воду. 

— Да чтоб тебя, Мэрэ, — произнёс Стивен и подбежал к берегу реки. Вдохнув побольше воздуха, он оттолкнулся от земли и нырнул следом, погружаясь вглубь. До этого русло было неглубоким, но теперь, когда оно было наполнено обжигающей горячей водой, оно стало бесконечным. Стивен погружался глубже и глубже, чувствуя, как горит его кожа, словно он плывёт в кипятке, пока не рассмотрел в водяном вихре Джима. Тот пытался вырваться, закрывал лицо, захлёбывался, но водоворот упрямо удерживал его. Стивен сделал пас руками, заклятием разбивая демоническую атаку и, схватив Джима за руку, потянул за собой, заставляя его плыть наверх. Они вынырнули, жадно глотнули воздуха и закашлялись. 

Стивен первым выбрался на берег, помог Джиму и потянул его прочь от берега, но тот упал на колени, отказываясь бежать.

— Уходим! — закричал Стивен. — Я не буду больше туда нырять! Если ты или я умрём тут, в её мире, то там, в нашем, мы будем мертвы тоже!

— Да я уже мёртв! — закричал Джим, смотря на него полным безумия взглядом. — Смотри! Мои руки и лицо — кости, плоть сгнила, я разлагаюсь, умираю!

— Это морок!

— Сам же знаешь, что не морок! Я слышал, что говорил твой жирный дружок! Я мёртв, давно мёртв!

— Джим. — Стивен опустился на одно колено и перехватил его за руки, чтобы привлечь внимание к своим словам. Он не для того проделал этот путь, чтобы сдаться в конце. — Послушай, это можно исправить! Я покажу тебе практики, я помогу. Можно восстановить и физическую, и душевную недостаточность, но не тут, не в этом месте. Победа над Мэрэ в основном заключается в твоей победе над страхом и растущей из него злобой.

— Но я не...

Он не успел договорить. Вода щупальцем обхватила Стивена за шею и дёрнула его в бурлящую пучину. Стивен не успел вдохнуть воздуха, зато успел повторить защитную манипуляцию пальцами и сбить щупальце. Он поплыл к поверхности, как внезапно его цепко перехватили за запястье. Джим, держа крепко, помог ему выбраться на берег. Если Стивена и удивил этот порыв, то он промолчал, а, откашлявшись, встал и, схватив Джима за локоть, потащил его прочь от берега. 

— Зачем ты спасаешь меня? — крикнул Джим, спеша следом. 

— Пока я на дежурстве, ни один человек от рук демона не умрёт, — ответил Стивен, повернул к нему голову и подмигнул. Только его веселье быстро сменилось серьёзностью: за их спинами росла настоящая песчаная буря. Мэрэ злилась. — Слушай, тут должно быть место, человек или предмет, которое пугали бы тебя до жути. Есть такое?

— Есть, — ответил Джим и вытянул руку, указывая пальцем на одинокий стоящий на пустыре особняк, которого совсем недавно там не было.

— Что это? — спросил Стивен и остановился. Порывы ветра усилились, песок безжалостно царапал его лицо и мешал нормально вдыхать.

— Школа-интернат для душевнобольных детей, — ответил Джим. 

— Ты был там?..

— Такое случается, если ночами ты видишь чудовищ, доктор Стрэндж.

Стивен выдохнул, но сейчас было не до сантиментов. Он сделал шаг к зданию, а Джим и не подумал сдвинуться. Он стоял и смотрел, пока усилившийся ветер трепал его одежду и превращался в ледяной вихрь. Позади них образовывалась настоящая песчаная буря, сметающая всё на своём пути. Стивен понимал, что действовать готов только он. Схватив Джима за локоть, он потащил его в сторону мрачного тёмного здания с занавешенными окнами почти что силком. 

У входа их уже ждали. Этого человека узнал и сам Стивен: отец Джима Мориарти стоял у дверей. Джим остановился у подножья лестницы и наотрез отказался подниматься.

— Я не смогу его простить, понимаешь? — сказал он, высвободив руку. — Что угодно, но не это. Уходи, ты же можешь.

— Тогда ты умрёшь, — ответил Стивен и почувствовал, как льдинка до крови расцарапала его щёку. Пустыня грозила превратиться в ледяной пустырь с минуты на минуту, и в мокрой одежде это ощущалось довольно сильно. 

— Да я лучше умру! Ты не знаешь, что он сделал со мной, это нельзя простить!

— Знаю. Про чтение совсем недетских книг, про тиранию, угрозы и даже это место, — перебил Стивен и увидел в глазах Джима нескрываемый ужас. — И про то, что у него отцовский инстинкт проснулся, когда родился второй сын, а к тебе... нет.

— И я никогда его не прощу, — едва слышно ответил Джим. — Я готов умереть, понимаешь?!

Стивен понимал, что времени у них почти нет. Он подошёл и прижал ладонь к его лбу, делясь яркими образами и оглушающими воспоминаниями, которые сам увидел, когда Старейшина впервые отделила его астральное тело от реального и отправила в небольшой экскурс по мультивселенной. 

— Ты даже не знаешь, как огромен и велик этот мир, — сказал Стивен. — Твоя злоба и обида не стоят этого! Да, ты не можешь простить, но укроти свою злобу, хотя бы на пару минут уйми её. Я помогу, доверься, просто позволь мне вести. 

Джим заметно расслабился, когда Стивен убрал руку от его лба, и тот открыл глаза, сморгнул влагу и кивнул. Стивен легко улыбнулся, стараясь формировать позитивную энергию, способную дать Джиму силы для контроля злости, и потянул его по лестнице наверх. Теперь тот не сопротивлялся. Стивен даже не взглянул на фантом его отца: он толкнул тяжёлые двери и переступил порог, утягивая Джима следом.

Он распахнул глаза и распрямился. Джим рядом с ним тоже пришёл в себя и закашлялся. Стивен встал, помог ему подняться, и тут же вытолкнул его из круга и вышел сам.

— Отойди, — распорядился он.

Как только Джим отошёл подальше, Стивен поднял руки и принялся читать заклинание. В пентаграмме на мгновение мелькнуло оно: изуродованное создание с костлявыми руками и выкрученными суставами. Оно изогнулось, взвыло, и его окутало зелёное пламя свечей. Как только Мэрэ со страшным воплем вспыхнула, пламя стало рыжим, а свечи посветлели. Они потухли, и пепел осыпался на пол; пентаграмма исчезла. 

Стивен опустил руки и только сейчас ощутил усталость. Джим, стоящий в стороне ещё долго смотрел на свечи.

— Но это ничего не меняет, — сказал он внезапно. — Я всё ещё тебя ненавижу.

— Я тебя тоже, — ответил Стивен спокойно. — Библиотеку от воска завтра ототрёшь сам. Может, Санктум это примет за работу, и ты ощутишь прилив сил. Жить ведь хочется, так?

Стивен ощущал раздражение. Он спас этого человека, который едва не погубил его самого, а вместо банальной благодарности или её вида получил очередной плевок. Что ж, Джим Мориарти выбрал свой путь. Война так война. Стивен прошёл мимо него, открыл двери и хотел уйти, как внезапно услышал:

— Книги.

— Что книги? — спросил Стивен, обернувшись.

— Могу я их перебрать? Сделать нумерацию или деление какое-то. Сочтётся за работу?

Джим не смотрел на него. Он говорил спокойно и безэмоционально, словно снова был опустошён. Но Стивен ощутил: что-то переменилось. Он улыбнулся и строго ответил:

— Перебрать, перетереть, подлатать и все переписать. Только стеллажи по левую руку, к остальным доступа тебе нет и не будет.

Джим кивнул. А Стивен подумал, что это, возможно, начало поиска компромисса.


	5. Первый контакт

_Нью-Йорк, закрытый клуб «Satan»_

**_С_** тэнли поднял бокал с кроваво-красным вином и посмотрел сквозь него, любуясь насыщенным тоном. В приглушённом свете одинокой лампы напиток казался густым, словно это была самая настоящая венозная кровь. Стэнли удовлетворённо улыбнулся, убрал со лба короткие пряди чёрных волос и закинул ногу на ногу, томясь в ожидании. Алкоголь не спасал, напротив, порождал ужасную скуку и тянул без того медленное время. 

Чёрный кожаный диван был мягким, самое то для отдыха, неяркий свет не раздражал, а запах благовоний в воздухе успокаивал. Из соседних комнат раздавались крики; они стали громче, когда ассистент Стэнли, Коул, открыл дверь и вошёл, почтительно поклонившись старшему мастеру культа.

— Не приживается, — мрачно сообщил Коул и задумчиво свёл брови. 

— Совсем? — спросил Стэнли и сделал глоток из бокала. Он не расстроился и не рассердился, это было только началом их пути. 

— Совсем. Он и получаса не выдержал. Мне жаль, сэр, но теперь он даже для опытов будет непригоден. 

Услышав что-то в коридоре, Коул резко отошёл в сторону, и в комнату ввалился низкий полненький мужчина в чёрном костюме. На его багровом лице проступила испарина, он хватался за горло и задыхался. Что-то невнятно прохрипев, он рухнул на пол, отчаянно протянув руки к ногам Стэнли. Он не мог сдержать слёз от выжигающей его боли, от того пламени, которое охватило лёгкие и пищевод. На его губах проступила пена, он хныкал, носом шла кровь; Стэнли брезгливо поморщился.

— Обычный завистливый лжец, — разочарованно произнёс он. — Нам нужен другой человек.

— Я знал человека, у которого злоба и ненависть были источником жизни, — сказал Коул и презрительно пнул умирающего на полу мужчину. У того из глаз полились кровавые слёзы, белки постепенно превратились в жидкое месиво, словно их выжгли раскалённым металлом. — В нём было столько боли, что хватило бы на всех нас, но при этом ему её всегда было мало.

— Депрессии? 

— Нет. Боль для него всегда была скорее... бензином, нежели поводом для сантиментов. Абсолютное отсутствие эмпатии, жалости к себе и другим, эмоциональная атрофия, — перечислил Коул. — Ах да, для него было не важно — мужчины или женщины.

— Пороки...— улыбнулся Стэнли и закусил губу. — Распущенность и жадность. И где он сейчас, этот человек? Я бы посмотрел на него.

— Я его потерял, — нехотя признался Коул. — Он словно пропал. Ни единого следа его пребывания в этом мире. Но я до сих пор помню вкус его гнева. Эта очаровательная... несдержанность во всей своей красе с примесью безумия. Шикарный коктейль, испил бы до дна. 

Стэнли улыбнулся, услышав, что нотки в голосе Коула стали тяжёлыми, подрагивающими. Его одолевала жажда и страсть, определённо он увидел человека, которого можно было если не использовать, то поглотить со всеми пороками. Люди — обычное мясо, а их эмоции — самый сладкий гарнир. Вот и сейчас у них в ногах корчился будущий ужин. 

— Так найди его, — распорядился Стэнли. — Иначе с этими мы тут надолго застрянем. А перебиваться тухлым мясом скучно. 

Он встал и прошёлся прямо по человеку, лежащему у его ног. Тот был мёртв.

***

**  
_Д_  
** жим Мориарти некоторое время смотрел на свою обожжённую руку, отказываясь понимать, как это сделала какая-то самая обычная на вид книга. Впрочем, обидчицу он на всякий случай отложил подальше, мысленно обругав всех колдунов на свете, и снова взялся за старенький фолиант, написанный тибетскими мудрецами. За чтением пролетали часы, но Джим, сидя на полу, даже не замечал этого.

Лето выдалось слишком жарким для Нью-Йорка. Особенно страдали больные сердечно-сосудистыми и старики, но Стивен не находил в природных аномалиях ничего мистического. Просто так сложилось. Питер Паркер сказал бы, что жара один в один как в старом «Хищнике», но Стивен очень уж хотел надеяться, что обойдётся без внеземных пришествий и любого рода катаклизмов. 

— Как справляетесь? — спросил Вонг, найдя Стивена в зале для медитаций.

— Намного лучше, чем можно было предположить, — ответил тот, открыл глаза, но так и не встал с колен. — Проверял, нет ли мистической опасности в погодной аномалии. Вроде нет. А с Джимом мы не пересекаемся. Он работает в библиотеке, я же занимаюсь своими делами.

— Работает ли? Сегодня не отрывается от одной из твоих книг.

— О, я знаю. — Стивен позволил себе лёгкую улыбку.

— Ты чего улыбаешься?

— Ничего.

— Не обманывайся на его счёт, — посоветовал Вонг. — Он не станет нормальным.

— Знаю, — серьёзно ответил Стивен. — Знаю.

Вечером, когда палящее солнце стало опускаться к горизонту, а в Санктуме зажглись свечи, Стивен прошёл в библиотеку. Джим так и сидел на полу, словно не сдвинувшись ни разу за последние несколько часов. Он с головой ушёл в чтение и, судя по всему, не пропускал ни строчки. Стивен подошёл к нему со спины и произнёс:

— «Тантра основ» состоит из шести глав, однако «Бумши» содержит на одну больше, где последняя седьмая глава является своего рода восхвалением достоинств первого тома «Бум-ши». Ты знал?

— Теперь знаю, — ответил Джим, не поднимая головы. — Зато я вычитал, что вместо слова «дхарма» в выражении «Кто стремится жить в дхарме, богатстве и счастье, пусть учит наставления врачебной науки!» в «Бумши» приводится слово «бон». 

— В бонскиx текстах под «дхармой» подразумевается «буддизм», — ответил Стивен. 

Джим поднял голову, но тут же схватился за шею и поморщился от боли.

— Сколько же я так просидел? — Его вопрос был риторическим, но Стивен всё же ответил:

— С самого утра. Позволь, помогу. 

Он наклонился и уверенно сжал пальцами затёкшие плечи Джима. Чуть надавил, разминая мышцы и делясь энергией. Джим тут же распрямил плечи, прокрутил ими и повёл головой. Даже его лицо немного просветлело. 

— А уже... — он глянул в сторону окна, — уже вечер?

— Ничего страшного, я не против того, чтобы ты читал, пусть даже весь день. — Стивен посмотрел на его руку. — Почему не обработал ожог? Это что тебя так?

— Вон тот очень древний на вид многотомник.

— О да, он с характером. Хотя, я снимал все защитные чары... Извини, проверю, чтобы больше не повторилось. 

Стивен сделал шаг в сторону тени, исчез, и тут же появился вновь. В его руках уже была аптечка. Он, ничего не говоря, сел на пол напротив Джима, взял его руку и уложил на своё колено обожжённой ладонью вверх. Внимательно осмотрев ожог, он достал баночку без каких-либо опознавательных знаков, зачерпнул из неё что-то похожее на мазь и начал бережно втирать.

Джим тоже молчал. Боль он игнорировал, умел её переносить, а вот чужие прикосновения, хоть и столь заботливые, вызывали ощутимый раздражающий дискомфорт. Он напрягся, жар и тянущая боль сжали позвоночник, и Джим с трудом сдержался, чтобы не отдёрнуть руку. Каждое прикосновение Стивена было по нервам, вызывала электрические разряды в суставах, и Джим, не выдержав, отстранился.

— Не надо, — сказал он, но Стивен решительно перехватил его за запястье.

— Я почти всё. Перевяжу только, потерпи. 

Стивен достал стерильные салфетки, бинт, сделал аккуратную повязку, проверил её надёжность и только после этого встал.

— Поешь и иди отдыхать, — распорядился он. — Ночь обещает быть душной, как и завтрашний день. А ты ещё не восстановился. 

— Как выяснилось, я особо и не перетрудился, — ответил Джим, но встал с трудом. Размяв затёкшие ноги, он посмотрел на Стивена. — Что? Ну, извини, что так вышло!

— Нет, я не против, правда, — ответил тот. — Тебе это даже полезно. Можешь взять книгу с собой, если ещё осилишь чтение на сегодня.

Джим кивнул, взял книгу, которую успел положить на полку, и молча покинул библиотеку, оставляя задумчивого Стивена наедине со своими мыслями. 

Впрочем, коротать ночь Стивен решил всё в той же медитационной комнате. Сон не шёл, и он, оставив своё тело, которому отдых был необходим в любом случае, продолжил работу в астрале. Когда он услышал леденящие кровь крики, была половина второго ночи. Стивен вернулся в своё тело, встал и спешно отправился к Джиму, кричащему так, словно его пытали. Пройдя к комнате, он постучал, но не получил ответа.

— Я захожу, — предупредил он, надавив на ручку. 

Стивен открыл дверь, зажёг свет и увидел сидящего на кровати Джима. Тот, сжав голову руками, уставился в одну точку отрешённым взглядом и даже не моргал. Его светлая футболка (Стивен несколько дней назад перенёс Мориарти его вещи из номера отеля) была мокрой, пропитавшейся потом, хотя тут было не так уж и душно.

— Джим? — позвал Стивен. — Джим?

Он тронул его за плечо, но ответа не последовало. Стивен потряс его, удивляясь тому, как разгорячено его тело, но Джим равнодушно ударил его по руке и оттолкнул от себя, возвращаясь в ту же позу. 

Стивен чувствовал только пустоту. Ни мыслей, ни эмоций, словно перед ним была пустая оболочка. Внезапно Джим моргнул, поднял на него осознанный взгляд и осмотрелся.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил он. 

— Ты кричал, — ответил Стивен.

— Да, кричал, — раздражённо ответил тот. — Я думал, с демоном уйдут и кошмары!

— Демон ими питался, но не был их источником.

Джим помолчал немного. Он опустил голову, явно растерявшись, потеребил покрывало, и Стивен почувствовал что-то похожее на безнадёжность. Да, вот чего никогда не было у Джима Мориарти. Вот какую пустоту он видел в нём. У Джима не было надежды. 

— Ты видел это, да? — тихо спросил он. — Я просто сидел и всё? Такое бывает, в голове слишком много мыслей, после пробуждения их всегда приходится утрамбовывать, и я не... не псих.

— Я понимаю, — ответил Стивен. — Вижу. Извини, что потревожил. Ночи доброй...

— Не уходи!

Джим раздражённо сжал кулак и поджал губы, недовольный своей слабостью. За окном начал моросить дождь, обращаясь уверенным ливнем, и Джим толкнул окно, пропуская в комнату прохладу. Стук капель по карнизам стал громче, Джим жадно вдохнул запах озона и постарался выровнять дыхание. 

— С тех пор как я тут, — сказал он. — Кошмары стали явственнее, и они... я чувствую всё даже после пробуждения.

— Что тебе снится?

— Меня сжигают. И мне больно, — признался он и шёпотом добавил: — в реальности. Я больше не хочу гореть. 

Стивен нахмурился. Он не подвергал сомнениям слова Джима, но не понимал, что именно с ним происходит. Этот человек был загадкой во всём, что касалось его, и разобраться с симптоматикой Стивен так просто не мог. Джим был окутан мраком, являлся зашифрованной книгой, но Стивен чувствовал, что готов попробовать подобрать ключ. Потому что это его долг и его работа. Не было важно, кто окажется перед ним, Стивен ощущал свою ответственность за любого человека. 

— Позволишь? — спросил Стивен, присаживаясь на край кровати.

— Это твой дом, зачем спрашивать, — ответил Джим.

— Но комната твоя. Дашь мне посмотреть? Подожди... а это что?

Стивен указал на чёткий алый след на запястье Джима, которого вечером в библиотеке ещё не было. 

— Меня привязывают во сне. Каждое утро эти следы проявляются, но они быстро проходят. А вот кожа горит ещё долго. На ней нет ожогов, но ощущения... как будто я на медленном огне. Я думал, это ты или Санктум в качестве мести...

— Идиот, — нетерпеливо перебил Стивен. — Не надо приписывать мне напрасный садизм. Лучше помолчи пока и прикрой глаза.

Джим послушался, и Стивен прикоснулся пальцами к его виску, стараясь ухватить последнее воспоминание о сне. Картинки были сбивчивыми, рваными, но Стивен видел, чувствовал, как его хватают, куда-то тащат, крепко привязывают, да так, что грубые верёвки не просто врезаются в кожу, а едва ли не перерезают её. Вокруг царили хаос и шум, в нос била ужасающая тухлая вонь, сменяющаяся запахом обгоревшей плоти. И в этот момент вспыхивал огонь.

— О боже... — выдохнул Стивен и почувствовал, как напрягся Джим. Он выдохнул, но не нашёл сил, чтобы вдохнуть. Его затрясло, он сжал руками покрывало, паника охватила его сознание, и Стивен сделал единственное, что мог в тот момент — перехватил его ощущения и боль.

С трудом сдерживая крик, он уговаривал себя, что это лишь мираж, обман рецепторов, ничего этого в реальности нет, но от этого не становилось легче. Кожу разрывало, опаляло, срывало заживо, и Стивен сжался, ссутулив плечи. Сбрасывая с себя остатки морока, а вместе с ним и боль, Стивен выдохнул, опустил руку и смахнул со лба проступившую испарину. Да, это было довольно мучительно.

— Что ты сделал? — спросил Стивен. Он невольно зацепил реальные воспоминания Джима, услышал женские крики, раздирающий душу плач, а ещё выстрел. Женщина приходила на могилу и плакала уже больше десяти лет, но стреляла не она. Пистолет был вложен в руку Джима. — Это твоя мать? 

— Да, — ответил Джим абсолютно спокойно. — Говорят, она плачет по мне до сих пор.

— Ты застрелился? — раздражённо спросил Стивен. — Обманул её, разыграл самоубийство? У тебя при жизни есть могила?!

Он злился. Злился безумно, потому что Джим Мориарти сделал всё, чтобы себя разрушить. Неудивительно, что он нацеплял негатива и демонов, что его пытали даже во снах, удивительным было то, что он до сих пор оставался жив. Но сам Джим, казалось, ничего ужасного в своём поступке не находил. Он равнодушно смотрел на Стивена и холодно ответил:

— Мне пришлось замолчать. 

Стивен выдохнул и покачал головой. Работы было непочатый край, а процент на успех оставался нереально низким. Джим был нестабилен, опасен, да он мог в любой момент пойти и вскрыть себе вены — Стивен видел это. Болезнь разъедала его изнутри, не оставив ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться.

— Ладно... — кивнул Стивен и прикрыл глаза. Голова раскалывалась каждый раз, когда он сталкивался с Мориарти. — Сделаем с этим что-нибудь. 

— Зачем? — услышал он тихий вопрос.

Стивен открыл глаза, непонимающе смотря на Джима. Он всё ещё подрагивал от реальности пережитого кошмара и не сразу понимал, о чём идёт речь. 

— Зачем помогать мне? — уточнил Джим.

— Предлагаешь молча наблюдать, как ты страдаешь? — ответил тот вопросом на вопрос. — Это не про меня, Джим. Считай, что я воспринимаю тебя, как пациента.

— Доктор по званию и в крови?

— Примерно так.

— Я не оценю этого и продолжу тебя ненавидеть.

— Да, я знаю.

Они оба замолчали. Джим внезапно обмяк, словно потеряв все свои силы, упал плечом на стену и посмотрел в окно на тихий ночной город. 

— Там во сне ты говорил... — Джим немного помолчал, прежде чем продолжить, — что можешь помочь мне спастись.

— Могу, — ответил Стивен и распрямился; жар наконец-то начал отступать. — Но для начала советую подумать и понять, чего именно ты хочешь. Это мы обсудим уже завтра. Тебе может не понравиться всё, что ты услышишь от меня.

— Да, я тоже это знаю. 

Стивен кивнул. Усталость теперь одолевала его, и он встал, подумав, что всё же обратится к традиционному сну. Но сначала душ и попытка смыть запах гари, словно прилипший к его коже. 

— Отдыхай, — сказал он. — Я сделал тебе защитный знак, сегодня кошмары точно больше не потревожат. И если хочешь наладить совместную работу, то с сегодняшнего дня только Доктор Стрэндж.

Джим промолчал, не скрывая скепсиса в усмешке. Стивен молча покинул его комнату.

***

**  
_У_  
** тро было таким же жарким, как и предыдущий день. Стивен ощущал духоту, и предпочёл сменить одеяния мага на лёгкие штаны и футболку. Обувь он и вовсе предпочёл не надевать, чувствуя себя комфортно и босиком. Перчатки на сегодня он тоже отложил, давно смирившись с уродливыми шрамами на руках.

К сожалению, от жары Санктум не спасал. 

Стивен ждал Джима, потому что чувствовал — тот почти готов к разговору. Ключевым было слово «почти». Джим метался, сомневался, выходил из комнаты и возвращался обратно. Стивен невольно улыбнулся: такое поведение для Джима было слишком человеческим. Возможно, надежда для него ещё была. 

— Доктор Стрэндж? — тихо позвал Джим, заходя в комнату для медитаций. Разительная перемена в поведение — хороший знак. — Мне нужна помощь.

Уважительное «Доктор Стрэндж» на самом деле было огромным шагом для такого человека, как Джим Мориарти. И Стивен ценил это, а также знал, как важно избавиться от панибратства и выстроить тон их бесед уважительно и верно. Он кивнул и указал рукой на пол. Джим изумлённо вскинул брови, и Стивен, вздохнув, сам, первый, опустился на пол в позу лотоса. Джим кивнул, приблизился и сел напротив, сложив ноги так, как смог. Пока что его суставы ещё не были разработаны достаточно. 

— Ваш друг сказал, что я мёртв телом, я хочу это исправить, — сказал Джим. — Вы можете освободить меня от боли? Ведь рано или поздно, возможно, я смогу покинуть это место. А тогда вернутся и демоны, и кошмары. 

Стивен видел, как тяжело даются ему эти слова. Своего рода рекорд, и Стрэндж это понимал. Джим Мориарти не привык просить, не привык доверять, не привык демонстрировать слабость. Про себя он, скорее всего, думал, что рано или поздно не Санктум покинет, а придушит одного небезызвестного доктора. 

— Вонг говорил и о душе тоже, — заметил Стивен, серьёзно смотря на собеседника. 

— Я не верю в тонкие материи. — Джим вежливо улыбнулся. 

— И всё же над ней мы тоже поработаем. Я могу попытаться найти источник боли, понять, почему тебя терзают такие мучительные сны. Разгребать нужно много. Касаемо тела — диета и тренировки. Это важно для оздоровления организма, душа и её оболочка связаны. А также контроль эмоций, мыслей, а это медитации и обязательное...

— Разве мне это поможет? — перебил Джим. — Медитации? Тренинги? Как на курсах по поиску своей любви или обогащения? 

— Поможет, — холодно ответил Стивен, своим тоном намекая, что сейчас лучше помолчать. — Медитации — это первое, с чего мы начнём. Тут же дисциплина и послушание, безоговорочное, режим...

— Вот я идиот, — усмехнулся Джим, покачал головой и отвернулся, — поверил фокуснику из местного цирка! Если ты будешь просто трахать мой мозг, это не решит реальную пробле...

Он не договорил, потому что Стивена тут больше не было. Да и комнаты для медитаций тоже. Джим оказался в своей комнате, на полу, словно и вовсе не выходил сегодня. И теперь он злился на Стрэнджа ещё больше за эти дурацкие магические штучки. Он вскочил на ноги, подбежал к двери, но та оказалась заперта.

Дверь не поддавалась, как бы он не толкал и не бил её, словно чёртово дерево прибили гвоздями. Через час она отворилась сама, словно сквозняком или по воле незримого разума. Впрочем, Джим прекрасно знал, чей это был разум. За этот час он как следует разгорячился и пребывал в настроении пригодным только для убийства.

На этот раз Стивена он нашёл в библиотеке. 

— И как это понимать? — требовательно спросил он.

— Контроль эмоций, я же говорил, — спокойно ответил Стивен, закрывая книгу, которую читал до этого. Он, высокий и прямой, внушал уважение и вызывал трепет даже без плаща и магических штук, но Джиму этого было явно недостаточно. — Давай на чистоту: я не смогу контролировать тебя, ты не послушаешься. Поэтому будем вырабатывать это рефлекторно. Закипаешь, начинаешь злиться, и я отсылаю тебя остыть. Не хочешь терять время просто так — садись и медитируй. Быстрее привыкнешь к практикам.

— А программки пропагандистские будут? — спросил Джим, нахмурившись. — О пользе буддизма или... 

— Именно, поэтому научись держать себя в руках, — перебил Стивен. — Я слишком дорожу своим временем, чтобы тратить его на дебаты и недоверие. Ты сегодня слишком много говоришь.

— Было бы лучше, если бы я слишком много мантр слушал?

Джим раздражённо выдохнул, когда снова оказался в своей комнате. Стоя прямо напротив стены, он думал, что будет, если пошлёт доктора Стрэнджа на хер. Услышит тот или нет? Или и так догадывается, куда и зачем сейчас с удовольствием послал бы его Джим. 

Время шло, а подчиняться никаким правилам Джим Мориарти не собирался. Дело делом, но никаких игр в подчинение недоделанному шаману. Он не так представлял лечение, так называемые практики, не в пустой болтовне и правильном дыхании видел своё спасение. Он умирал, а не аллергией страдал, чтобы верить во всякую чушь.

— Странно, Стивен, обычно другим нравится, что и как я говорю, — начал Джим, находя Стрэнджа внизу и показывая, что сдаваться он не собирается, — может, у тебя проблемы с пиаром, раз тебе нечего ответить? 

Джим со всей злостью ударил проклятую дверь, снова оказавшись в своей комнате, запертый в полном одиночестве. Это уже переходило все мыслимые и немыслимые границы! Но одно Джим знал точно: он ещё покажет этому магу, кто такой Джеймс Мориарти. Он никогда не прогибался под других и не собирался начинать.

Оказавшись в своей комнате седьмой раз за день, когда на улице стало темнеть, Джим опустился на пол, уткнулся лицом в ладони и подумал, что перемирие окончено. Это война и только война. Впрочем, через час он немного остыл, взвесил все «за» и «против», и устало выдохнул. Умирать не хотелось, и чёртов маг просто его сломал. 

— Доктор Стрэндж, — сказал он, заходя в зал и видя заинтересованный взгляд Стивена, до этого занятого созданием каких-то прозрачных сфер. — Я не очень умею контролировать это, предупреждаю, прежде чем вы снова меня выбросите вон. 

— Значит, будем учиться, — спокойно ответил тот и взмахом руки отправил сферы подальше. — То, что ты можешь воспринимать спокойно, больше не управляет тобой. Знаешь такое высказывание? Садись.

Джим ощутил, как вспыхнули щёки из-за такого унижения. В нём бурлили эмоции, протест, желание поставить наглеца на место, но выходило, что доктор сейчас был единственным из всех живущих на земле, кто его помнил, и кто мог бы избавить его от назойливой боли. Джим не знал спокойной жизни. Он привык резать себя, калечить и ломать, заниматься ежедневным саморазрушением, чтобы заглушать голоса, звучащие в его голове, но доктор предлагал что-то совершенно новое. И Джим готов был попробовать. Чтобы потом отомстить за каждую минуту унижения. 

— Тяжело подстраиваться под кого-то? — спросил Стивен, садясь напротив. — Быть слабым? Ты считаешь, что это оскорбительно? Посмотри на это иначе. 

— Как? — спросил тот с усмешкой. — Вы тут король, доктор, а я просто временно в фаворе. Что не так — за дверь, а чтобы было так, нужно кланяться в ноги. 

— А твой плен здесь? — спросил Стрэндж. — Что это?

— Наказание. — Джим развёл руками. — Я пытался убить вас, доктор, и уничтожить это место. Определённо, это кара. 

— То есть, ты наказан этим? — уточнил Стивен и получил в ответ кивок. — Послушай сейчас очень внимательно, Джим. — Он говорил размеренно и мягко, позволяя услышать и взвесить каждое своё слово. — Подумай о том, что это не наказание, а шанс что-то изменить. Я отсылаю тебя не чтобы поставить на место или наказать, а чтобы ты научился справляться с эмоциями. Не научишься, так как сможешь побороть кошмары и страхи?

— То есть, вся проблема во мне? — уточнил Джим с весёлой улыбкой.

— Не используй такие слова, — попросил Стивен. — Не проблема, просто ты ещё не научился. Точнее, тебя не научили. Что тебя смущает в этой ситуации, из-за чего ты весь день воюешь со мной?

— У меня не будет получаться, — ответил Джим после небольшой паузы. — Я не смогу медитировать и сидеть долго спокойно не смогу, я не такой! В голове постоянно мысли, я живу в движении, статика не для меня, и это всё...

— Тише, тише, — с улыбкой перебил Стивен сбивчивую речь. — Мы будем работать не на скорость, а на результат. Пусть у тебя не будет получаться сразу, пусть всё будет не очень гладко, но я не буду корить тебя за ошибки или торопить. Работать сможешь в своём ритме. 

— А как же «тратить время»? — недоверчиво уточнил Джим. — Может, у меня год не будет получаться! 

— Если ты будешь стараться, я готов его тратить. А получаться у тебя не будет, смирись с этим, — Стивен нахмурился, — ты идеалист, да, но это незнакомая тебе область. Первое, отбрось страх. Не бойся получить неодобрение, не бойся совершить ошибки. Я поведу тебя неспешно. Понял?

— Меня всегда учили, что нельзя ошибаться, — ответил Джим. — Нельзя быть идиотом и неудачником, и я не собираюсь.

— Я знаю, но сейчас у тебя есть право на ошибки. Осмысли это, пожалуйста. Второе, не бойся подчиниться мне. Уважительное отношение, работа в Санктуме, режим — всё это нужно только для того, чтобы ты научился быть гибче. Войди в эту реку, не бойся. Я не собираюсь унижать тебя или ломать. Решения принимаешь только ты. 

— Ты уже меня сломал, — болезненно улыбнулся Джим. — Я подчинился, я молчу и слушаю, сижу вот тут перед тобой пленник этого дома...

— Если ты так считаешь, уходи. 

Но Джим не ушёл. Он так и остался сидеть, упрямо сжав кулаки. Стивен внимательно смотрел на него всё то время, пока они оба молчали, и, наконец, заговорил:

— Урок первый. Давай попробуем немного разгрузить твой разум. Сложи указательный и большой палец, руки на колени. Закрой глаза и говори вслух обо всём, что приходит тебе на ум.

— Будет много.

— Мы не торопимся. Начинай, как будешь готов.

И Джим заговорил. Стивен слушал его очень внимательно и понимал, что под гордыней и непомерными амбициями заложен шаткий фундамент страхов, неуверенности и сомнений. Все свои слабости Джим Мориарти превратил в свою силу, но они, пусть даже изменённые, остались. И Стивен уже был настроен мягче: не вина Джима, что его не научили уживаться в этом мире. Этого уже, конечно, не исправишь, но Джим переставал казаться ему самым обычным маньяком-психопатом. Где-то там, внутри, Стивен чувствовал, что ему кто-то отвечает.

— Много мыслей, — болезненно выдохнул Джим, зажмурившись.

— Ничего, сейчас мы все их успокоим. — Стивен осторожно накрыл его руки своими, чтобы как можно мягче уловить и успокоить этот поток сознания. 

И в этот раз прикосновение показалось Джиму тёплым.


	6. Ломая стены

**_Д_** жим старался изо всех сил, но у него не получалось. Он старался, приказывал себе оставаться на месте, убеждал себя, что это нужно в первую очередь именно ему, вынуждал, перебарывал, пытался, но потом...

— Всё, больше не могу! — выдал он, раскрыл глаза и вытянул ноги, когда услышал тихие шаги Стрэнджа за спиной, но остался сидеть на полу. — Если ещё хоть пять минут помедитирую, то взорвусь в буквальном смысле этого слова!

— Но у нас рекорд, — весело сообщил Стрэндж, обошёл его и глянул на часы. — Семнадцать минут! Ты усидел на месте семнадцать минут и на какое-то время даже отключился от реальности, я почувствовал это. Поздравляю!

— Да... — рассеянно ответил Джим и растёр ноги. Долго сидеть в позе лотоса пока что было тяжело. Хорошо ещё, что доктор Стрэндж выделил ему лёгкие рубахи и брюки, которые в Камар-Тадже давали ученикам. В таких легко было гнуться и двигаться. — Наверное.

— Хорошо. — Стрэндж кивнул и закрыл книгу, которую держал в руках. Видимо он эти семнадцать минут провёл за чтением. — На сегодня хватит. Можешь возвращаться к делам, всё ещё жду твоё задание и, если не сложно, Джим, завари мне чай. У меня третьи сутки работы над трактатом Вальдара. Мозг кипит, тоже в буквальном смысле.

— И как успехи? — с интересом спросил Джим, но не поспешил вставать. Ноги все еще кололо, до того они затекли. 

— Жалею, что нельзя залить текст в гугл-переводчик.

Джим удивлённо моргнул, затем тихо засмеялся. Иногда он забыл, что Доктор Стрэндж куда больше обычный человек, чем удручённый годами чародей. Точнее, он узнал об этом недавно, став свидетелем шутливых перепалок Стивена и Вонга. В их тандеме явно опытнее был именно Вонг, когда как доктор Стрэндж и сам всё ещё многому учился. Видя такую реакцию, Стивен искренне улыбнулся и покинул зал, направляясь в библиотеку.

Шёл третий месяц их соседства с Джимом Мориарти, и это время, к его приятному удивлению, принесло свои плоды. Джим стал сдержаннее, спокойнее и уже не оскорблялся просьбе убрать в какой-либо комнате или сделать чай. И если поначалу Стивен опасался, как бы ему в напиток чего не намешали или не плюнули, то теперь он был спокоен, потому что Джим даже стал проявлять заботу. Мог зайти поздно вечером, спросить как дела, заменить свечи или принести травяной чай. 

Стивен ощущал благодарность в такие моменты. А ещё он радовался каждой маленькой победе Джима над собой: новой освоенной асане или осиленной книге. А ещё он вполне неплохо обучался простым приёмам самообороны, когда доходило до спарринга. Боевые искусства способствовали дисциплине, и Стивен щедро делился знаниями, стараясь сдерживать нрав Джима в узде. Они начали общаться, могли разговаривать часами, и Стивен ощущал гордость и даже нежность: ему нравилось вести Джима за собой, ему нравилось учить и воспитывать его, восполнять всё то, что было упущено его родными людьми. Джим был необычно умён, его мозг работал как компьютер, но при этом он оказался неопытен в простых бытовых вопросах и абсолютно беден духовно. Стивен всё это постепенно восполнял.

И как итог практик и диет — Джим стал лучше выглядеть, моложе, посвежел, и ощущал лёгкость во всём теле. Каждый день он работал в библиотеке, наводил там порядок, а ночами спал спокойно. Кошмары пару раз повторялись, но Стивен быстро разбирался с ними. 

Конечно же, Джим не менялся глобально: он всё так же не доверял людям и тихо презирал их, не хотел затрагивать тему ненавистных родителей, но смягчился по отношению к Стивену и даже Вонгу. На этом и балансировали. Стивен был добр, мягок и максимально терпелив; когда они спорили, он мог разве что ограничить их общение, чтобы урезонить Джима, но никакого раздражения или крика. И это срабатывало: Джим научился доверять ему.

Вот и сейчас он не только принёс в библиотеку поднос с чайником, полным свежей заварки, и чашку, но и остановился, словно желая, но не решаясь заговорить.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Стивен, подняв взгляд от старых страниц книги. Его плащ ловко подхватил поднос и поставил на стол.

— Может, помощь нужна? — спросил Джим, всё ещё опасливо поглядывая на живой плащ. — Ты тут уже третьи сутки...

— Не волнуйся, справлюсь. — Стивен распрямился и размял плечи. — Ты лучше выполни моё задание. У тебя книги лежат уже две недели, ты так и не закончил с ними.

— Я не...

— Что?

— Ничего, — ответил Джим и мотнул головой. — Не буду отвлекать.

Стивен почувствовал его неловкость. Да, всё складывалось далеко не идеально, но между ними была уже точно не стена. Стивен знал — не стоит торопиться.

***

**_С_ **пустя ещё неделю в двери Санктума постучали. Джим привык встречать гостей, которых направляли к Стивену за помощью, поэтому спустился первый и открыл, пропуская в холл очередных незнакомых мужчину и женщину. Вонг и Стивен прекрасно знали, что Джим с трудом переваривает других людей, и этой работой пытались примирить его с обществом. Пока что с переменным успехом.

Эти гости были высокими, стройными и очень красивыми, облачёнными в странные дивные плащи. От них исходила сила, и Джим невольно попятился, ощутив странное давление. Он готов был поклясться, что они, как и Стивен, имеют отношение к миру магии. 

— Вы к доктору Стрэнджу? Договаривались о встрече? — спросил он и растёр висок, стараясь унять гул в голове. — Сейчас приглашу его.

— Да, договаривались, — ответила женщина и её низкий голос показался Джиму притягательно соблазнительным. Она сняла чёрную шляпку, распустила золотистые волосы и презрительно глянула на него. В тот же момент очарование ею сошло на нет. — Смертный?.. Стивен стал брать к себе смертных?..

— Да большая часть вашего Камар-Таджа обыкновенные смертные, — поморщившись, ответил Джим, не понимая претензии.

— То Камар-Тадж, а то Санктум Санкторум, — ответила женщина. — Ты должен понимать разницу.

— Я приглашу доктора Стрэнджа, — сквозь зубы процедил Джим и развернулся, чтобы быстрее уйти. — Располагайтесь в зале!

Джим поднялся на второй этаж, ощущая растущее раздражение из-за явного снобизма гостей, и заглянул в библиотеку, высматривая Стрэнджа. Тот, паря в воздухе, шептал заклинание, и летающая перед ним книга светилась подозрительным зелёным светом. Джим моргнул, тряхнул головой и подумал, что видел тут и не такое. Первым его заметил плащ: его полы поднялись, словно задавая немой вопрос.

— Доктор Стрэндж, — позвал Джим, игнорируя жуткий предмет гардероба, — там пришла странная парочка зазнавшихся немодных снобов. Вероятно, маги.

— Джим, очень прошу, сделай им чай, — ответил Стивен, не открывая глаз. — Вонг займёт их, а я буквально через десять минут приду.

— Но они... — Джим не горел желанием ещё хоть раз пересекаться с ними.

— Что?

— Нет, всё хорошо. Сделаю. 

Джим решил не создавать Стивену проблем. Он пришёл на кухню, заварил чай и вернулся в зал, где гостей уже занял разговорами Вонг. Они всегда встречали и принимали людей тут: в небольшой светлой комнатке, украшенной статуэтками и картинами, полной атмосферы уюта и покоя. Джим поставил поднос на невысокий деревянный столик и глянул на единственного знакомого человека. Вонг сделал едва заметный жест рукой, прося его уйти, и моргнул, словно говоря, что справится сам. Джим был рад оказаться от этих людей подальше, поэтому уже развернулся, когда вдруг услышал мужской голос:

— И давно вы прислуживаете Стрэнджу?

Джим обернулся, смерив мага таким же полным презрения взглядом, как недавно это сделала это его спутница. В приглушённом свете лампы его лицо приобрело более острые, хищные черты. Джим не испугался, но напрягся: он отчётливо ощущал растущий негатив.

— Джим не прислуживает, — ответил Вонг, решив быстро сгладить конфликт, — он...

— Но у него браслет, — маг указал на серебряную цепь, обвивающую запястье Джима, — что означает, что он раб этого места и его хозяина, Вонг. Может это и полезное приобретение, но я бы на месте Стивена не доверял людям, они жадные, завистливые и...

— Ой, а у вас, кажется, чай остывает. — Джим подхватил так и не тронутую чашку, поднял и внезапно, якобы случайно, вылил содержимое прямо на ноги мага. Тот вскочил, хлопнул по мокрым от горячей жидкости брюкам и злобно глянул на Джима, изобразившего максимально искренний шок.

Всё произошло мгновенно: Джим вскрикнул, ощутив резкую боль, и сжал руки до тремора и дрожи, чтобы унять жар в ладонях. Вскочивший на ноги Вонг увидел, как на пол с его кулаков капнули капли крови.

— Что вы себе позволяете? — требовательно спросил Вонг у колдуна. — Это Санктум Санкторум, имейте совесть!

— Что этот себе позволяет? — огрызнулся тот.

— А ну прекратить! — Голос Стивена Стрэнджа впервые был таким холодным и грозным. Он раскатом прокатился по комнате, и всё присутствующие тут же замерли и замолчали.

Стивен, в своём традиционном магическом облачении, широким шагом прошёл в зал, и на его лице читалось нескрываемое раздражение. Брови сошлись у переносицы, заложив тонкие морщинки, а губы его были непривычно поджаты. 

— Магнус, — он быстро глянул на гостя, — как ты смеешь...

— Как он смеет?! — перебил маг и указал на Джима рукой. — Если ты не можешь поставить своего прислужника на место, Стивен...

— Ты в  _любом случае_ не имеешь права нападать на  _моего_ ученика в  _моем_ доме. — Стивен сделал шаг, заметно возвышаясь над Магнусом. — Сказать о его поведении мне — да, нападать — нет. Если вежливость с его стороны ты воспринимаешь как прислужничество, то вам с сестрой лучше уйти.

— Но Стивен... — попыталась вклиниться в разговор женщина.

— Доктор Стрэндж, — поправил Стивен. — Вернётесь, когда надумаете извиниться. Проливать кровь в Санктуме это преступление!

Джим не стал дожидаться окончания разборок. Он развернулся и поспешил уйти к себе подальше от зазнавшихся магов и такого холодного Стивена. 

Зайдя в ванную комнату, он открыл кран и разжал ладони, смотря на ровные глубокие царапины, пестрившие на его ладонях. На них проступали бусинки тёмной крови, и Джим припомнил, что уже когда-то видел и испытывал подобное. Проклятый маг просто вытащил это из его сознания и ударил, стараясь унизить и заставить его замолчать. Засунув руки под воду, Джим поморщился от боли, и в раковину полилась кровь. Тут он услышал осторожный стук в дверь.

— Джим, я войду.

Стивен не дождался разрешения, провернул ручку и вошёл. Он приблизился к Джиму и перехватил его запястья, убирая его руки из-под воды. 

— Пойдём в комнату, обработаю раны.

Пока Стивен осторожно смазывал кровоточащие следы заживляющей мазью, Джим молчал. Молчал он, и когда тот заботливо перевязывал его руки мягким бинтом.

— Ну? — спросил Джим. — Чего молчишь?

— А что я должен сказать? — уточнил Стивен, закрепляя бинт узлом.

— Ну, высказать мне за это, или снова ограничить наше общение. Ты же так делаешь обычно.

— Я не сержусь, если ты об этом. Твоя выходка, конечно, детская, — Стивен выдохнул, отпуская его руку, — но тут и удивляться нечему, Джим. Всё, забыли, они сами виноваты. Лучше подумай, что завтра во время занятий...

— Я больше не хочу с тобой заниматься, — внезапно выдал Джим и помрачнел.

— Что? Почему?

— Разве ты не понял? Мне нет места не только в своём, но и в твоём мире. Ты просто играешь со мной, как с котом, ведь я забавный, да, Стивен Стрэндж? Но я не твой ученик, я тут раб, с которым тебе иногда просто весело развлекаться. И я так больше не хочу.

Стивен выслушал его, поджал губы, кивнул и встал. Он вышел, решив дать Джиму время всё обдумать и успокоиться.

***

**_О_ **ни практически не общались полторы недели, и Стивен ощущал, как стремительно портится его настроение. Весь прогресс откатывался назад, хотя Джим продолжал работать в библиотеке и наводить порядок в Санктуме. Пару раз он даже оставлял для Стивена чай, но сам не показывался, и Стрэндж чувствовал — Джима одолевают сомнения.

Всё изменилось, когда Вонг привёл к Стивену женщину и её маленькую дочь. Девочку одолел жестокий демон-подселенец, и Стивен прямо в Санктуме устроил настоящий обряд экзорцизма. Джим, интереса ради, спустился, облокотился на перила и наблюдал за происходящим с лестницы. От кино процесс явно отличался: на полу никто не чертил символы или кресты, Стивен создал только две светящиеся руны; пока Вонг и мать девочки держали бедного ребёнка прижатым к полу, маг читал не молитвы, а заклятия, вынуждающие демона покинуть тело. Только вот подселенец, не желая сдаваться, бил Стивена мощными разрядами и вспышками, как взбесившаяся лампочка, чем то и дело сбивал доктора с ритма и текста. 

— Не могу, — выдохнул Стивен, глянув на Вонга. — Одновременно изгонять и отбиваться. 

— Я держу защитные заклинания на девочке, не могу помочь, — ответил Вонг и сильнее сжал плечи ребёнка, пока её трясло как при ударе током. — Отпущу и он захватит её тело!

Демон словно ощутил превосходство: в зале поднялся ветер, книги и статуэтки с грохотом повалило с полок, мебель переворачивало, и Джим даже зажмурился и пригнулся, уворачиваясь от летящего в голову стакана. Он немного подумал, затем спустился, подошёл к читающему заклинание Стивену, опустился на колени рядом и сделал пас руками, пытаясь изобразить защитный знак. Он допустил ошибку, но Стивена поразило другое: где Джим нашёл и вычитал технику?.. Впрочем, выяснять это надо было позже, и он просто скомандовал:

— Джим, нет! Уходи отсюда!

— Ты же знаешь, я выдержу! — ответил Джим, уверенно посмотрел на него и безрезультатно повторил пас руками. — Не тяни, помоги мне!

— Правую руку выше, — сдавшись, сказал Стивен, и Джим послушался.

— Стивен, — предупредил Вонг, но Стрэндж проигнорировал и подсказал снова:

— Увереннее обводи круг, мизинец в сторону, да, вот так. А теперь держись.

Джим повторил всё так, как сказал Стивен, и его руки засветились слабым сиянием. Джим глубоко вдохнул, взволнованный тем, что у него получилось, и направил все свои силы на то, чтобы удержать защитный символ. Демон уловил новое воздействие и переключил своё внимание со Стивена на Джима.

Джим терпел, сжав зубы, хотя незримый демон довольно ощутимо бил его разрядами энергии и жёг кожу, но он только тяжело дышал и молчал, давая время Стивену. А тот торопился, понимая, что всё сейчас зависит только от него. Он читал быстрее и быстрее, делал пассы руками, создавал новые руны, пытался отделить демонический дух от живого тела, но тот цеплялся до последнего. Джим сжался: ветер трепал его волосы, пытался повалить на пол, кожу царапало, словно срывая с мышц, пробивало разрядами до тошноты. Он умел терпеть боль, но не выдержал и вскрикнул, только когда плечо болезненно прижгло, словно к коже прислонили раскалённый металл. Джим закусил губу, задышал тяжело, и его руки предательски задрожали. 

Стивен торопился читать быстрее и громче, вокруг них всех поднялась настоящая буря, из тела девочки вышло что-то похожее на дым, заметалось, и внезапно вспыхнуло, порождая вопль боли. На пол осыпался серый пепел, и Стивен устало упёрся ладонями в пол, пока лицо бедного ребёнка светлело и наливалось румянцем жизни. Вонг проверил её пульс, привёл в чувство, а Джим наклонился, тяжело дыша и дрожа всем телом. Вонг ободряюще сжал его плечо.

— Отведи Джима в его в комнату, — попросил Стивен, — а я тут закончу.

Он глянул на счастливую мать, обнимающую дочку и улыбнулся. Вонг кивнул, помог Джиму подняться на ноги и довёл его до комнаты. Уже там, усадив его на кровать, Вонг оттянул ворот его рубашки, изучая плечо и свежий чёрный дымящийся след.

— Демоническое клеймо, — сказал Вонг. — Надо очищать. К тебе так и магнитит всякую нечисть. Хотя сегодня ты... спас её.

— Не обольщайся. — Джим наморщил нос. — Ты же не думаешь, что я вмешался из-за этой тупой человеческой особи и её детёныша?..

Вонг остолбенел от такого определения, но быстро взял себя в руки. Что-то недовольно проворчав, он зашел в ванную комнату Джима и включил воду. Он не понимал этого молодого человека, не понимал его ненависти, и оттого больше не понимал его внезапного поступка. Разве что он сделал это только ради... Стивена?.. Вонг ощутил усталость от всего и решил оставить эти вопросы на потом.

— Раздевайся, — скомандовал он, возвращаясь к Джиму.

— Ну так выйди. — Джим устало растёр виски.

— Нет, мне надо очистить тебя, так что не спорь и...

— Уходи! — нетерпеливо перебил Джим. — Не нужно мне никакое очищение, всё нормально!

— Раздевайся, — распорядился Стивен, заходя в комнату. — И пошустрее, пока ты не повторил мне историю с Мэрэ. Вонг, я справлюсь сам, спасибо. 

— Взял порошок? — спросил тот. — Свечи?

— Да, конечно. След пока слабый, уберу быстро и без проблем.

Вонг кивнул и вышел, закрывая за собой дверь. У него ещё были дела, особенно если вспомнить о погроме, устроенном демоном. 

Стивен чуть повёл головой, и плащ слетел с его плеч, падая на стул, стоящий рядом с письменным столом. Джим недоверчиво глянул на этот не особо симпатичный ему предмет гардероба и поморщился. Стивен же смахнул со лба прядь волос и устало выдохнул.

— Я не буду ни при ком раздеваться, — упрямо сказал Джим, нарушая тишину.

— Значит так, слушай, — распорядился Стивен. — Ты сейчас же снимаешь все свои вещи, бросаешь их на пол, потому что их надо сжечь, и залезаешь в ванную. Не заставляй меня силой тащить тебя, потому что изгонять из тебя возродившегося демона я не собираюсь. Шустрее!

Джим вспыхнул краской, и в глазах его отразился ужас. Стивен развёл руками и отвернулся, чтобы не смущать его ещё сильнее. Джим замешкался, но всё же встал и прошёл в ванную, стянул всю одежду, сбросил на пол и залез в тёплую воду. Он сел спиной к двери и подтянул колени к груди, прикрываясь полностью. Стивен прошёл следом, повел пальцами, и одежда на полу вспыхнула, обращаясь в пепел, после чего он бросил что-то в воду, зажёг свечу и внимательно изучил клеймо на плече Джима. Он тихо зашептал очищающее заклинание, пока Джим оставался напряжённым, как струна. Он ощущал себя слишком открыто и уязвимо, и единственное, что успокаивало — боль отступала. Вскоре она прошла вовсе, а на месте клейма снова была белая чистая кожа. 

— Теперь помойся, вода очищена, смоет любой магический след, и всё, — сказал Стивен и встал. — Клеймо я убрал, проблем не будет.

— Подожди меня в комнате, — внезапно попросил Джим, когда Стивен уже почти вышел.

— Хорошо, — удивлённо ответил тот и спросил следом: — Как ты научился защитному заклинанию?

— В твоих книгах есть, — тихо ответил Джим. — Ну, я попробовал пару приёмов, какие-то искры создавал.

— Засранец, — усмехнулся Стивен и вышел, прикрывая за дверь.

Стивен сел на край кровати и стал ждать. Из ванной доносились умиротворяющие звуки льющейся воды, и он думал, что им с Джимом точно будет, о чём поговорить. И больше всего он был рад тому, что его попросили остаться, а не он сам стал инициатором беседы. В комнате был идеальный порядок: все на своих местах, ни одной пылинки, и все вещи, что странно, лежали ровно, параллельно друг другу. Джим был аккуратистом, и любая погрешность в вещах или окружающей обстановке вызывала у него плохо скрываемое раздражение. Стивен заметил это, когда Джим несколько раз за день ровнял книги, лежащие на его столе.

Вскоре Джим, укутанный в халат, вышел, прошёл к кровати, молча сел и подтянул под себя ноги. Он казался непривычно слабым и уязвимым, хотя обычно храбрился и дерзил до победного конца. Его что-то терзало, мучило, но он явно не знал, с чего начать разговор, и Стивен не торопил — он был готов дать нужное время. Джим поёрзал, подтянул покрывало, накинул его на ноги и сжался.

— Я знаю, почему мне снится огонь, — наконец сказал он.

— И почему же? — Стивен подталкивал к откровениям максимально осторожно. 

— Та школа, которую ты видел в моём кошмаре, она сгорела. Я чуть не погиб там.

— Вот оно что...

— Её поджог один мальчик, — Джим нахмурился, вспоминая, — он был добрый, но очень глупый, недоразвитый. Играл в машинки в свои четырнадцать, с трудом читал, не мог освоить туалет. Вот он взял спички, наверное, чтобы поиграть... штора вспыхнула моментально, затем потолок, окна... там всё было из дерева. Погиб завуч, несколько человек сильно пострадали. Ну и сам этот мальчик тоже погиб.

— Тебя это пугает до сих пор? — уточнил Стивен. — Пламя, жар, крики?

— Нет, просто... — Джим замялся, — понимаешь, это я дал ему спички. 

— Что?.. — Стивен нахмурился, едва не задохнувшись возмущением, потом поднял руку, прося Джима помолчать. Он выдохнул, мысленно прося себя собраться и успокоиться. Джим снова открывался ему, и это было хорошо; теперь важно было его не спугнуть. Он никогда не был хорошим человеком, но что-то там, в глубине его мрачной души, не давало Стивену покоя. И он понимал, что если взбрыкнёт сейчас, то эта дверь закроется раз и навсегда. Поэтому он пересилил себя и спросил: — У тебя ведь была причина поступить так?

— Была, — ответил Джим и откинул голову, прижимаясь затылком к стене.

За окном моросил дождь, принёсший приятную осеннюю прохладу. Этот звук убаюкивал и успокаивал, скрывая вдали сигналы машин и скрежет шин по влажной дороге. Улица всегда жила, не замолкая ни на минуту. Стивен любил эти звуки, Джим, кажется, тоже. Он был спокойным и расслабленным, словно теперь откровение давалось ему необычайно легко, хотя он, кажется, вслух говорил об этом впервые. Стивен не понимал, для чего он это делает, но надеялся, что сможет помочь. 

— Так расскажи мне, — попросил он.

— Ты будешь презирать меня за слабость.

Стивен много раз задавал себе вопрос, сможет ли он принять Джима, если узнает обо всех совершённых им убийствах и преступлениях. Сейчас вопрос был актуален снова, и Стивен цеплялся за того Джима, которого успел узнать за эти месяцы. И там, за внешней оболочкой он видел изломанного запуганного ребёнка, которому не хватало чего-то в жизни. Несмотря на свои ум и возраст, Джим продолжал оставаться тем самым ребёнком, только играл он людьми, как другие дети обычно играют куклами в песочнице. Но при этом он, кажется, всё же был способен на симпатию — Стивен хотел верить, что судьба свела их не просто так.

Поэтому Стивен протянул руку, накрывая пальцы Джима своей ладонью, и чуть сжал. Дал понять — он рядом.

— Не буду, — пообещал он. — Мы же друзья.

— Друзья?.. — Джим болезненно усмехнулся. — У меня нет друзей.

— Но только ради друга можно принять на себя удар, как сегодня это сделал ты.

— Это не дружба. Просто я не готов тебя... — Джим смущённо повёл плечом, — потерять. — Он говорил так просто о таких вещах, что Стивен невольно удивлялся. — Ты, вроде как, не такой мудак, как другие. В общем, как ты когда-то верно заметил, у отца не было ко мне родительских чувств. Я не вписывался в его стандарты «правильного» ребёнка. До шести лет я не говорил, хотя все понимал и даже читал, но говорить не говорил. В игрушки не играл, они просто пылились, никогда не плакал, даже если падал и сбивал колени, зато обожал нашего пса Рэджи, предпочитая его компанию соседским детям, и за это всё отец считал меня странным, больным.

— Он часто бил тебя? — Стивен знал, как порой родительская жестокость ломает целые судьбы, превращая детей в озлобленных зверьков. 

— Избивал, точнее будет. И требовал, чтобы я заговорил. Чтобы стимулировать меня, он на моих глазах пристрелил Рэджи. Знаешь, он просто поднял его за поводок, — Джим болезненно усмехнулся, на его глазах блеснула влага, — так, что Рэджи задыхался и скулил, дрыгал лапами, бился, а я смотрел и ничего не мог сделать, ведь мне было пять лет. Я не мог заговорить, просто не понимал, зачем, почему так, что я сделал такого, за что всё это. 

Стивен чувствовал, что в этих словах нет лукавства. Джим не врал и не юлил, а говорил о том, что чувствовал когда-то давно. Сейчас его голос был отрешённым, но даже в этом спокойствии скользили отголоски боли. Джим никогда не был простым ребёнком, и, конечно же, зачастую взрослые просто не могли его понять. Повезло, что он всё же реализовал свой потенциал, написал книгу, а не закрылся, навсегда поставив на себе клеймо чужой ошибки. 

— И я всех их ненавидел, — прошептал Джим, сжав кулак. — Это было первое отчётливое чувство в моей жизни. Ненависть. Ненавидел бесхарактерную мать, жесткого отца, чопорного деда, вечно орущую няньку, тупого младшего брата — я ненавидел их всех, и, клянусь тебе, уже тогда мечтал медленно убить каждого. А когда я стал видеть монстра, Мэрэ, отец заставлял меня читать те жуткие книги, чтобы я перестал «придумывать», заставлял сидеть в темноте, и в этой темноте я проводил больше времени, чем на свету, один на один с чудовищем, которое находило меня всегда. В школе я учился плохо, меня с трудом переводили из класса в класс...

— Ты? — не поверил Стивен.

— Ну-ка, расскажи мне, как умудрённые опытом учителя воспринимают одиннадцатилетнего мальчика, который делает наброски трактата о биноме Ньютона? — с иронией спросил Джим. — Для них всех я был выскочкой, тупицей, делающим вид, что что-то понимаю в высшей математике. Всегда и во всём «не так, не то, нет, нет, нет». Я ненавидел всех в школе. Учителей. Учеников. Их вечные насмешки... — Джим выдохнул сквозь зубы. — А когда мне исполнилось тринадцать, и этот демон, Мэрэ вернулся, отец не выдержал и отправил меня на лето в католическую школу для душевнобольных детей, чтобы проучить. Это была школа со старыми классическими английскими традициями, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Стивен

Джим поднял руки, показав тонкие шрамы на ладонях, оставленные заклятием Магнуса. Это многое объясняло: маг вытащил из памяти Джима болезненный момент и воспроизвёл его парой быстрых фраз. Стивен так и не решился спросить, почему такие странные раны на ладонях, теперь же ответ был очевиден.

— Я огрёб в первый же день, когда задал какой-то неуместный вопрос, — объяснил Джим. — Мои ладони рвали до крови в первый же грёбанный день. И знаешь, даже не это стало катализатором. Мне было тринадцать, я был красив, как говорил один из них... 

— Ты же не... — Стивен ощутил холодок, пробежавший по спине, и злость из-за того, что родные люди могли так легко и просто бросать своих детей на произвол судьбы.

— Нет, — Джим мотнул головой, — но тот самый завуч, который и изрисовал мне руки, довольно ясно намекнул, что надо быть послушным. Надо... открыться, понимаешь? И вот тогда я понял, что с меня хватит. Пробыв в этом месте всего два дня, я выкрал ключ, запер ублюдка в кабинете и отдал спички соседу по комнате, рассказав, как классно и красиво горит огонёк. И ликовал, когда это богадельня сгорела. Я ненавидел весь мир, ненавидел их всех, ненавижу до сих пор и умираю от этой ненависти. Все люди тупые, мерзкие, ничтожные, я желаю им смерти, хочу, чтобы они горели. Вот почему меня преследует пламя. 

— Но ты рассказываешь всё это мне, — заметил Стивен. — Меня ведь ты тоже ненавидишь? 

— Я уже не могу ненавидеть тебя, — признался Джим. — Больше не могу, и не знаю, что с этим делать. Но отпустить всю ненависть, как учишь ты, я тоже не могу. Ненавижу. Весь мир. Всех людей. Я хочу, чтобы они страдали, мучились, чтобы...

— Кого ты ненавидишь больше всех других?

— Отца.

— Нет. Подумай. Ты знаешь ответ, он где-то совсем рядом. Кого ты ненавидишь больше всех других? Кому больше других ты желаешь смерти?

Джим зажмурился, и его губы дрогнули. Он знал ответ, но боялся озвучить его. Для Стивена всё наконец-то стало понятно, паззл собрался в единый рисунок, и результат казался невероятным. 

— Себя, — внезапно признался Джим. — Я ненавижу себя так, как никого никогда не ненавидел. Я ненавижу себя так, что постоянно режу вены, принимаю наркотики, рискую и приставляю дуло к виску. Я не нужен миру и никогда не был нужен. Твой Санктум вычеркнул меня, никто ведь и не заметил! Всем всегда было лучше без меня. Мне нигде не было места. Ни тут, ни дома. Я хотел, чтобы они меня услышали, а теперь я хочу умереть, Стивен, я просто хочу умереть!

Стивен прикрыл глаза. Он ощущал чужую боль, как свою, и перед ним сидел не взрослый мистер Мориарти, а юный маленький Джим, брошенный всеми много лет назад, но выживший и обративший все свои чувства в ненависть и всеразрушающий хаос. Его отталкивали, не слышали, затыкали, и он ответил всем и каждому сполна.

Стивен подался вперёд, притянул его к себе и уверенно обнял. Прижал к себе крепко, несмотря на протест, и удержал, пока Джим не обмяк в его хватке, позволяя себе слёзы. Слёзы были хорошим признаком. Стивен чувствовал — рухнула последняя стена, разделяющая их. Он словно стоял в пустоте, где обитал брошенный всеми ребёнок. Он протянул руку, и этот ребёнок отчаянно ухватился за него, прося о помощи. И Стивен знал — не отпустит.

Уже позже, когда Стивен удобнее устроился на кровати, откинувшись спиной на стену, а Джим лёг, устроив голову на его коленях, они оба немного успокоились. Стивен перебирал его волосы неспешно и мягко, делился спокойствием и теплом, воспринимал Джима как младшего брата, а тот расслабился, удивлённый тем, что его не прогнали, а приняли. 

— Что мне делать дальше? — тихо спросил Джим.

— Оставить всё это позади, — ответил Стивен. — Без этого никак. Справишься — научу кое-чему интересному. В мире столько всего потрясающего, но ты не видишь. Пока что не видишь. 

— Боевым приемам научишь?

— Да.

— А магии?

— Защитной — без проблем. Кажется, у тебя есть потенциал.

Джим улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза.

— Завтра расскажешь мне о своей теории астероидов, — сказал Стивен. — Мне кажется, я видел что-то похожее в книгах. Просто ты родился не там и не в то время, такое случается. Но может теперь ты на своем месте?

— Хочешь сказать, я дома? — тихо спросил Джим.

— Дома, — уверенно ответил Стивен.


End file.
